Naruto Musou Revised
by Haseo55
Summary: After the fourth Shinobi war Naruto is betrayed and banished from his home, acouple of years later Konoha needs him but he has new family and friends, wold he still help them,NarutoxHinataxKoihime Musou harem rating may change in the future.(adopted by Varange)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Koihime + Musou belongs to BaseSon, Ninja Gaiden belongs to Tecmo and Mortal Kombat belongs to Bushy Brows**

**Rock Lee: You meant me right**

**Might Gai: Or mee right**

**Ed Boon: He means me you Idiots, Mortal Kombat belongs to Ed Boon and NetherRealm studios.**

**Me: O.O, Ok, well I hope you like the story**

**[Touka Village]**

A blond man could be seen lying on the grass of a huge garden, a fresh wind blowing in it.

"_This __is __peaceful_" were the thought of the blond man.

He was 19 almost 20 years old, he had spiky blond hair with a long tail of hair bandaged together that reached blow his waist, deep blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek. He was dressed in black from top to bottom (think cloud strife clothes in advent children but with a Chinese theme to them) and a black katana rested at his side.

This man was none other that Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox and former Shinobi of Konoha that was located to the east of the continent. If someone from his former home saw him now, they would've mistaken him for his father Minato Namikaze. The only difference would be his whisker marks and the style of his hair.

Three years ago the fourth Shinobi war had ended and Madara was finally defeated. He had sacrificed much and yet got nothing in return. After the death of Madara, he found himself face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

After a fierce battle in which he defeated the last Uchiha and was able to bring him back to the village, then everything started to go down hill. Everything returned to like when he was younger; he was again met with scorn from the village.

Sakura, the girl he had a huge crush on, beat him too an inch of his life for hurting her precious Sasuke-kun and Naruto being the gentleman he was didn't raise a finger to defend him self. But in the inside he was mad, no he was furious, the same girl that was kissing his ass after the fight with Pain was beating him.

But matters only got worse. After the ordeal with Sakura he started dating Hinata the only girl that loved him for him, but that wasn't to be either. After a few months, Hinata came and said to him that they couldn't be together again. When he asked why she said she was to wed the Kazekage, Naruto's blood ran cold the moment those words left her mouth.

He asked why would she accept, the reason was that the council and her family made the decision, he said to object but she only answered that she couldn't.

He confronted his supposed friend Gaara about the arranged marriage, his only response was that it was for the best of the two villages and left. Naruto had never felt so betrayed and was beyond angry, he thought for the first time about Gaara, sure he suffered the same as him for being a Jinchuriki, but still had his siblings and for a moment his father. He had the love of two girls who were also to wed him, Matsuri and Sari, and now he comes and takes away the only girl that loved him.

After that many girls came to his life but the story was the same. They left him because they only dated him because they wanted to make their boyfriends jealous. Ino did it for Sai, Tenten for Neji, Anko for Iruka, Hana for Yamato, Temari for Shikamaru, Shizune for Kakashi, Tsunade and Kurenai for the resurrected Jiraiya, Dan and Asuma and some civilian girls for Lee, Chouji, Shino and Kiba.

After that moment he didn't stay with any of them, he avoided them all from Tsunade to Gaara, only the Ichiraku´s where the ones who stuck with him. Also all of his so called friends finally obtained the highest rank of ANBU, Sakura and Sasuke were two of the new Sannin and what about him not even a Chunin. All of the members that went with him to compete at the exams were awarded Chunin status and he only a mere Genin, also the council in its infinite wisdom had Jiraiya and the toads remove him from the contract.

He thought that they would say no but they didn't think twice, when he asked why did they do that they say that because he was responsible for Minato and Kushina's deaths. Then came Konohamaru and his friends wanting nothing to do with him, claiming he was responsible for the death of his grandmother, Biwako.

Then it happened, the council made up of the civilians, clan heads, the elders and the Hokage decided that he was too dangerous to be in the village so they banished him. The only reason they didn't kill him was because his status as the hero of the 4th Shinobi wars. 'Hero", maybe outside of this accursed village' was the thoughts of the Jinchuriki.

"Onii-chan?" spoke a small voice breaking Naruto of his thoughts. He turned to see a small girl with short red hair.

"Rinrin-chan, is something wrong?" he said while smiling at the little girl he thought as a sister.

"Yes we're late for lunch, again and Shion-san is making Rinrin's favorite!" said the girl while flapping her arms up and down.

"Well then, we shouldn't keep them waiting, right?" spoke Naruto while ruffling Rinrin's hair.

"Yeah, hurry, hurry, hurry!" yelled the girl while pushing her big brother to the inside of the small palace.

As they made it into the kitchen, a lot of wonderful smells filled both Naruto and Rinrin's nose and both only thought about the delicious food they would soon get to eat.

"So you finally came, I was starting to think I was going to get your shares" spoke a voluptuous figure with silver hair and a blue dress.

"Come on Kikyo-san, you should know that neither Rinrin-chan nor me misses our food servings" said Naruto with some sarcasm.

"Well you three are the ones that eat the most here, heck your rice servings are at least five time bigger that the rest of us" Said a blue haired girl that wore white clothes.

"You are one to talk Sei, you are almost as bad as them" said another female of the group.

"Shut up En'ya no one asked you!" returned Sei.

Sei's outburst caused all of those present to laugh.

"Well if you think I'm bad you should see Naruto onii-san when he eats ramen." said Rinrin.

That commentary caused Naruto to turn red and put head down which caused another fit of laughter.

"Stop making fun of Naru-kun. It's not his fault that eats ramen like he drinks water," said a pink haired girl.

"That's correct. You shouldn't tease him because of his ramen addiction," this time a black haired girl spoke.

"Touka-chan, Aisha-chan you are not helping!" said Naruto in a hurt manner, while the rest of the girls laugh.

"Well anyhow let's eat," said a purple haired woman.

"Yeah of course Shion-san" said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head.

"_This __I__s where __I__ belong,__this __is__ my __home __and __they __are __my__ friends __and __family_" Naruto thought while a smile, a true happy smile adorned his lips a smile that was not fake in order to hide his pain.

The girls were talking and laughing among them self's.

He could se Shion praising her daughter Riri for the good job she did in helping her to make the food. Sui and Tanpopo were arguing about who won in there sparring match that morning, Kikyo, Rinrin and En'ya were enjoying their food. Sei, Aisha and Touka, along with Sui whenever she pulled away form her verbal fight, were eating as well sending the occasional wink and kiss to him, their boyfriend, which made him blush.

How did Naruto end up here with four beautiful girls and wonderful friends? Well, after he was banished and thinking the council would pull a fast one on him and send Hunter Nin, he headed west of the continent far out the reach of the hidden villages.

For several months, he wandered the region and fought many foes. He soon found a hidden temple that housed the restless souls of 7 powerful Shinobi. Sub-Zero master of cold and ice (mk deception); Scorpion master of flames (mk9); Reptile master of poisons (umk3); Smoke master stealth (mk9 default costume); Ermac master of the mind (mk9); Noob master of shadows (mk9 secondary costume but with human skin instead of black); And Rain master of storms (mk Armageddon).

They imparted Naruto with their knowledge and fighting skill so they could move to the afterlife, seeing as he was the only worthy person to come to there temple in a long time. Before leaving, they gave Naruto his current clothes as well a summoning scroll.

To Naruto's surprise the scroll was for the legendary Dragon clan. He signed it and summoned one of them, he was shocked to see a small man with a dragon's head (Chinese dragon to be exact) with a long moustache, beard and eyebrow that would put Guy and Lee to shame, he wore monk robes and had a long wooden staff.

At first, the Dragon clan wasn't impressed with him, as they thought of him as a flea since the dragons are the most respected clan of summons and unlike others summons not just anyone could sign it.

After a hard test, the dragons were impressed with his determination and after finding about his life their respect skyrocketed. Why you may ask? Well, because the pain and torment his former home had put him through and yet he didn't want revenge. He simply said he had to move on and don't look back, but that he wouldn't forgive them for what they did. Finally, after many centuries the dragon clan had a summoner once again, they gave Naruto the mark of the dragon, which was a tattoo on his back (the one Shiryu from saint Seiya has on his back). Their clan crest was also woven onto the back of his shirt (The Mortal Kombat Dragon logo).

From there he continued his travels is the western regions. While wandering, he found himself in a hidden village, the difference between this and other ninja villages was that all the population was Shinobi and part of the only two clans the Hayabusa and the Mugen Tenshi.

While exploring the outskirts of village he found a man running away with a little girl who was crying. Naruto didn't waste a moment and rescued the girl who was reveal to be the clan heiress from the Mugen Tenshi and the ninja was an enemy from the black spider clan.

Moments later, after calming the girl, a group of Shinobi from the village took Naruto into custody and brought to the village leaders who were the two clan heads. After he and the little girl explained what happened, Naruto was freed and allowed to be in the village for a time. There they saw his potential and helped him train in the use of the traditional ninja tools.

One day the entire village received a shock; the reason being was during an invasion by the black spider clan Naruto was able to wield the cursed Dark Dragon sword and not be corrupted by it. The elders discovered that only a pure soul could claim the sword as his own and the sword would be bound to that person forever even if he dies no one would be able to use the sword. After Naruto dies the sword would turn into a normal katana and while Naruto was alive, powerful and painful red lighting would shock anyone else who would try to claim the sword.

After several months and with his training finished he left, but not before receiving a small present from the little girl he saved: a small kiss on the cheek.

Some weeks passed after he left the village, using the clothes his masters gave him to conceal his identity if some familiar faces came by and the Dark Dragon Sword strapped at his back. His life was about to change when he encountered the first of his new family and his four girlfriends.

He found a group of villagers who were fighting an army of bandits. The villagers were losing badly so he decided to help them since he didn't like the strong abusing the weak. He slashed, burned, froze, electrocuted and did other things to his enemies.

After the bandits numbers were lowered Naruto along with a group of villagers aided by Aisha, Touka, Rinrin and Shuri managed to completely defeat them. Naruto was welcome to the village and after a while, started his travels again only this time he didn't go it alone the girls came with him. In this new journey he meet with the other members of his family, Shion, Riri, Tanpopo, En'ya and Kikyo and his other two girlfriends Sei and Sui.

All of them knew of his burden and didn't hold it against him. They knew about what happened in his former home and they wanted to cut off some heads, especially Aisha, Sei, Sui and Touka to the female population (yes they really love their blond idiot).

They allied themselves with different factions in order to bring peace to the chaos torn west. Their final battle was against the evil sorcerer Ukitsu who tried to conquer the land using an army of stone soldiers but his end came before he could do major damage at the hand of Naruto's and Touka's swords.

With the threat ended Naruto and company returned to Touka village to live in peace and help the village should the need arise.

"Um, Naruto-san" Naruto turn to the side of the table, no longer daydreaming about his adventures and saw a small blond girl staring at him.

"Yes Shuri-chan what's up?" answered Naruto to Shuri.

"Well I was wondering if you could accompany me to the store to buy some materials I need," said Shuri while poking her fingers in a similar matter to Hinata. This gesture made Naruto sigh dejectedly, he still loved her but she had moved on with her life and so did he.

"Sure of course, what kind of man would I be if I didn't help you?" he said while laughing.

"Can I come too" said Rinrin while getting up in her chair

"Of course" answered Shuri given her a kind smile.

**[Konoha]**

The Hokage of Konohagakure stood before the Konoha Twelve. Added with Sasuke Uchiha, Sai who took the place of Naruto Uzumaki, who was one of the originals, Temari, Iruka, Anko, Hana, the sensei's of the four teams; Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Gai and Jiraiya, stood in attendance to the Hokage, who hid behind her genjutsu.

Her two advisors, who were now entering their early eighties, stood at either side of her. Homura and Koharu glared down at the Uchiha boy, who acted as if he had better things to do than hang around here.

Tsunade folded her arms and leaned against the front of her desk. Sakura and Sasuke stood apart from one another, on either side of the room, divided by the other ninja, just as Sakura wanted.

Each ninja in the room held looks of excitement, confusion or anticipation. Finally Tsunade creased her brow and opened her brown eyes in earnest. Now was the time to make her announcement.

"As you all know," she began, "next year I am retiring. In that time I need to train a ninja who will become my successor and the Rokudaime Hokage".

Her announcement was met with silence. The one thought that ran through everyone else's minds was the same thing. _'She'__sgoing__to__pick__Sasuke__or__will__deny__the__job.__It's__going__to__be__those__two__as__candidates'._ "However" Tsunade continued, causing everyone to subconsciously lean forward. "The one person I desire as Hokage could not be considered as a candidate. With the war fast approaching we need this person as Hokage. The council has grown worried about the other great hidden villages."

In a Coup d'état move the Mizukage Mei, the Raikage A and the Tsuchikage Onoki were killed by followers of Orochimaru who had resurrected in Kabuto's body. Now Oto, Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri were out for Konoha's blood under the banner of the former snake Sennin (he doesn't have the snake contract, Sasuke does) and their only ally was Suna. The non-Shinobi Nations such as Wave, Spring, Bird, Vegetables and Demon broke their alliance after the banishment of Naruto since they held the boy in really high regards.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama" Sakura began bewildered. "What does this have to do with us?"

Tsunade looked at her successor in the ways of the Slug Sennin and smiled evilly. "Simple, the lot of you are going to go get him and drag his sorry ass back here to the leaf." A sneaking suspicion drove in to Neji's mind at what the Hokage was implying. Behind his mask Kakashi gave a grin, knowing full well whom the Hokage had in mind.

"You are to find and escort back to the village, the soon to be reinstated second-generation Toad Sennin, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, for him to accept the title of Rokudaime Hokage."

**[Touka Village]**

"Achoo" sneezed the blond Jinchuriki. "_Someone__is__talking__about__me_," he thought.

"Bless you Naruto-san," said Shuri while carrying a suspicious orange book on her hands.

"Than you Shuri-chan"

Naruto, Shuri and Rinrin were returning home after buying some things like food that Shion had asked them to, as well some ink and paper for Shuri. Naruto was carrying both bags, while Rinrin had a bag full of buns.

"I hope you aren't getting sick Onii-chan," said Rinrin a little worried for her big brother.

"If you are I have some medicine back home" said Shuri.

"No need to worry you two just maybe someone is just talking about me" he answered

"I bet they are those fools from Kana-, Kino-, Kanu-" tried to say Rinrin.

"Konoha, Rinrin. Konoha," said Shuri.

"Yeah that!" she said mad while stuffing a bun into her mouth.

" They're probably burning a figure of me; the Kyuubi brat" Naruto said with indifference.

"They should have never banished you Naruto-san," said Shuri while holding her book tighter.

"Now that I think about it, I'm glad that they did." both Shuri and Rinrin looked at Naruto feeling really confused.

"Why do you say that Onii-chan? Aren't you mad that they betrayed you? Rinrin would be really angry," spoke Rinrin while making her hand into a fist.

Naruto looked at his little oath sisters with joy showing they care for him and were worried about him. "Well, if they hadn't done it, I would have never meet both of you, and that includes Aisha-chan, Touka-chan, Sei-chan, Sui-chan and the rest of the girls.

Shuri let out a small giggle "You are right Naruto-san, if you weren't here the rescue of Riri may have gone differently and since both Touka-san and you were the ones that defeated Ukitsu with both of your swords, he may be ruling us now"

"Sorry Onii-chan I didn't think about that. Rinrin is glad that you are here with us"

"Me too Rinrin-chan, me too" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

Suddenly Shuri stopped and the book she was carrying felt to the floor, her ayes bugged out of their sockets.

"Shuri are o ok," asked Rinrin.

"Hawawa" were the only words she could muster while pointing a finger in front of them.

Naruto and Rinrin looked in front to se a woman surrounded by people of different ages, children, teens and adults. "Who is that?" asked Rinrin, while Naruto eyes were as wide as Shuri's.

"That's-" "Koyuki Kazahana also known as Yukie Fujikaze a famous actress known for her role as Princess Gale," Naruto interrupted Shuri.

"How do you know that Onii-chan" said Rinrin.

"Because I already met her once. We know each other from way back," said Naruto eyeing the famous actress.

"You do Naruto-san?" asked Shuri with star in her eyes.

"Want to go say hello, Shuri-chan?"

Shuri only moved her head up and down really quick, and then the group approached the princess of the land of spring.

"HELLO YUKIE-HIME!" yelled Naruto in order to get the actress attention.

For her part, Koyuki was caught of guard by the yell and looked around until she got a glimpse of a blond man whom was accompanied by a small red head and a blond girl. She couldn't recognize the figure but after seeing those mark on his whisker she knew who he was, the missing hero of spring and so many countries.

"NARUTO!" she yelled back while running and then she gave him a grand hug causing him to drop the bags he was carrying. Luckily, Rinrin and Shuri got them before they landed on the ground.

"Naruto where have you been? Are you alright?" asked Koyuki.

"Can't breath," said Naruto while his face started to turn purple.

"Oh sorry. I just that I'm glad that you are safe. After you were banished from Konoha, all of us thought that you were dead after 3 years," said Koyuki." Also who are those two?"

"Well these two are Rinrin and Shuri, they are my younger sisters" Koyuki could only stare at him. "I don't mean disrespect Naruto, but I thought you were an orphan." Naruto could only laugh. "Yes I am, but we are not related by blood, they are my oath sisters along with others."

Koyuki only gave him a smile. "Well is a pleasure to meet both of you".

"Any friend of Onii-chan is a friend of us" said Rinrin with a smile on her face, Koyuki noticed the blond girl Shuri behind Naruto being a little scare. "What's wrong Shuri?" said Naruto.

Shuri then took out a picture from her pocket; the figure was Koyuki as Princess Gale.

"Can I get an autograph, please?" she said, Koyuki only smiled and took the picture and signed it, Shuri for her part was really happy and thanked the actress.

"So what are you doing here hime?" questioned Naruto.

"Well, we just finished some scenes from my newest movie and the director really liked to come and film here after all became peaceful. Now, we're on break and we leave tomorrow," she said.

"So where are you staying?" questioned Naruto.

"In a small inn, the Tigress at the center of town"

"Oh Rinrin knows that place, It's near home. We could walk you there," said the hyperactive red head.

"I have a better idea Rinrin."

"Really Onii-chan"

"Yeah, Yukie-hime is going to accompany us to dinner, I don't think anyone would mind right?"

"I don't want to intrude," said Koyuki, feeling really bashful.

"Don't worry," said Shuri while poking her fingers "I think they would like you to drop by."

"Well ok, I'll just inform the director." And with that Koyuki left only to return moments later and leave with Naruto and his sisters.

That night at mansion all the inhabitants and their guest enjoyed a nice dinner. Bringing Koyuki turned out to be better but a little more embarrassing for her. Besides Shuri, almost all of the girls were fans of the actress.

When they finished the dinner they exchanged stories, like Naruto and his sisters' adventures through the west as well as him having four girlfriends. Koyuki warned them to not try and pull a Konoha on him because she thought of his as a brother and was a hero to her and her people. Needless to say Sui, Touka, Sei and Aisha said they would die before doing that to him.

Koyuki also told them about how Naruto saved her land from the hands of her evil uncle and how many places view him as there hero. She also told Naruto that besides Suna all of Konoha allies left severed their alliances with them for what they did to him. Naruto was shocked that so many people would stand up for him, but he managed to change a lot of people on those places for the better.

The next day Naruto and all of the girls went to see Koyuki off; she promised them to send tickets to the premier of the movie.

While Naruto was back in the mansion, he could see some of the girls doing some of their regular activities. Sui and Tanpopo were training. Rinrin was with Aisha, Touka and En'ya under a tree. Shion and Kikyo were drinking sake (that reminded him of the old hag, Tsunade: Shion and Kikyo were billions of times more beautiful then her and didn't need genjutsu to look beautiful).

Shuri was in her room writing letters to her mentor Shibaki and little sister Hinari. Then Naruto felt a pull on his leg and looked down. There he saw little Riri holding the stuffed fox he gave her a while back.

"Hey Oni-chan" said the cute little girl. "Could you play with me"? Naruto smiled at her and picked her up. "Of course I can play with you Riri-chan, so what do you want to do". "Horsy" she said, the only thing Naruto did was to go to the garden with her and then he was an all four saying "Hop on".

The rest of the girls could only watch as the little girl smiled and laughed by just being carried by Naruto.

Suddenly Touka got up really quick and ran to Naruto. When she got there she saw Naruto and Riri, the only thing she said was sorry.

"What are you apologizing for Touka-chan" he asked.

"Yesterday I was so exited about Yukie being here that I forgot to give you this" and with that she pulled a letter, Naruto saw the royal seal of the En family, he put Rinrin down and started to read.

_To Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

_I, Reiha, head of the En family invite you to participate in a martial arts tournament to be held by me in honor of my restored city of Jingzhou. The tournament will be held there in two weeks time after receiving this letter. Since you are the only one in your group that can fight hand to hand, I sent you this invitation to participate. Of course, I will send more invitations to our former allies who fought against Ukitsu; Karin's representative is going to be none other than Nagi. Maybe you can end the draw in the battles you have. Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. Remember two weeks after you receive this letter._

_From Reiha of the En family._

Naruto was staring at the letter, while the girls that were around him where doing the same.

"Are you going to participate Naruto?" asked En'ya.

"Maybe, Nagi and I haven't fought in a while and the game of chess we been playing by letters isn't going fast enough" he answered.

"A trip too Jingzhou would be a relaxing change of pace," said Shion while holding her daughter in her arms.

"So what do you all say, should we go?" they only responded with a nod from all of them. "Well Jingzhou tournament watch out, Naruto is coming!"

**[Konoha]**

The teams that were going to bring back the orange knucklehead ninja were ready to depart; Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, Team Gai, Iruka, Anko, Yamato, Hana and the Toad Sennin Jiraiya.

"Are you ready to leave?" Sasuke said, everybody nodded.

"Right, then. Move out. We need to find that loser" all of the girls sent him death glare after that comment.

After Naruto was banished some of the girls stared to feel guilty and the fact that some of there boyfriends didn't acted like the gentlemen they made them to be, the boys never had time for them or were physically abused by them. Only Chouji, Kiba, Shino and Lee had a stable relationship, but that didn't stop them from feeling any less guilty for using the blond knucklehead.

But all the kunoichis discovered that they really loved the blond but didn't do anything but drive him away.

Hinata was the only one that actually did something. The day of her wedding with Gaara, she didn't show up and had to be dragged to the altar by some shinobi. When they had to say their vows Hinata spat on Gaara's face and told him how much she hated him and everyone for what they did to Naruto, for taking away his love. That he was just like Sasuke and that he never thought of Naruto as a friend and left. When the council tried to force them to be married, Hinata still managed to refuse it. She was removed from her clan and she only said that she didn't care and was almost executed but Tsunade stopped it she was demoted back to Genin.

The biggest rock that was dropped on everyone's head was on Naruto's 18 birthday, almost 2 years after his banishment. Tsunade revealed his relation to Minato and Kushina as their son. The ones that took it the worst were the clan heads, Kakashi, Jiraiya and the Toads. The clan heads because they were close friends to both of them and blame Naruto for their deaths. Kakashi and the Toads were down because to Kakashi Minato was like a father and the Toads saw Minato as one of their own. Jiraiya was even worse after a while he found a scroll that had info about Naruto's seal and how it would keep the mind of the biju from the host, and it would leak only its chakra to the host. Jiraiya felt so stupid, he called himself a master of seals and couldn't even understand his own godson's seal and because of that he left him to the wolves twice.

"So where are we going anyway?" asked Kiba.

"Well," said Jiraiya, "after a few months of his banishment one of my contacts saw him heading west"

"West?" said Hinata "isn't that place where the warlords were having a big war not so long ago" even though she was no longer the heiress Hinata kept studying the different regions around the continent.

"Correct Hinata, but the war stopped and that part is peaceful again. There's a town called Jingzhou that is the closest to the east and west borders. We might get there by two weeks," said the perverted sage. With that the Konoha squad marched towards their missing friend hoping he would return and, in the cases of Sakura and the other girls, that he would forgive them and could be part of his life once again.

**Well this is like the fifth time I edited this thing, I like to thank Azure Dragon of the East for editing and checking the Grammar on this and his ideas for future chapters also some of the ideas on this story were taking from the following soties (yes I got permit if I recommended those stories and give credit):**

**-Do I have a purpose anymore**? **By KingKakashi.**

-**Daddy's the Rokudaime?: Finding Naruto by Shoidame**

**-Naruto: Starting Anew by Dansama92**

**Pairing:**

**The pairing for Naruto are Hinata, Touka, Aisha,Sei a Sui if you don't like it they why are you here also a onesided harem with the backstabbers.**

**Gaara and Temari bashing at the start:**

**Well I have seen many bashing stories but no one bashes Gaara and Temari, they have done it for Hinata and even for Naruto when either one cheats on the other and they find happiness with someone else and Kushina and Minato when they abandon him.**

**Using the koihime musou characters real anime names:**

**well I read a good story for Koihime musou called the rise of heroes, but the problem I had were the names because the author use the real names from romance of the 3 kingdoms and I couldn't make who was who with some exeptions.**

**Perverted Shuri: **

**Well you may have guessed about the book she was carrying being a Icha icha from Jiraiya, well in the game and anime Shuri is smart,Shy and some what perberted, enough said.**

**Mortal Kombat and Ninja Gaiden:**

**Well character only will appear in this chapter and the their background doesn't follow the canon of the games I just wanted to give Naruto some attacks from the MK ninjas (he is like chameleon but doesn't change color and has all of their powers instead of one per ninja)as well as a katana version of the Dark Dragon blade but the blade is closer to the to a black version of The Blade of the Archfiend from Ninja gaiden sigma 2 except black.**

**The last version didn't have the Konohamaru corps against Naruto but I have planned a scene were they fight some of the younger girls and this was the only way, also removing Ayame from the back stabbers since in canon she and her dad are the only ones who are nice to him from the start.**

**Expect a lot of dead Konoha ninja to be alive since like the konohamaru corps. One I need them to be resurrected to work, here is a spoiler:**

**Minato and Kushina are the only ones that were not resurrected. **

**PS:**

**Don't expect the next chapter soon this took me a while to do,(i been working extra hours and i only come home to sleep and WKC2 on the weekend didnt help either)**

**Well i have some challages on my profile that i would love someone to take, the NarutoxMk one and the NarutoxArtonelico one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally after much waiting (and sending it forth and back) here is Chapter 2, thanks to Azure Dragon of the East again for helping checking the grammar, also most of this chapter belongs more to him that it does to me, thank you again, as for the rest of you enjoy**

It was quiet evening in the city of Jingzhou. The celebration had died alongside the day. In a hot spring in one of the inns, Naruto was taking a relaxing bath; he and his comrades had arrived two days ago to the beautiful city.

_**Flashback**_

"_Whoa look, everything looks so lively not like last time," said Tanpopo._

"_My guess is that after the war Reiha-dono changed her ways and gave more to the people" said Shuri while in a thinking pose._

"_Also the tournament may be a way to raise the morale of her people" spoke Sei with her eyes closed and her hand over her chin._

_The group of friends was talking amongst themselves so they didn't notice the other group that was moving towards them._

"_Well, well it's been a long time everyone" spoke an unknown female voice. Everyone turned their heads to see who had spoken._

_There, in front of them, was the royal family and escort from the kingdom of Go._

_Sheren was the ruler of the Nation of Go along her sisters; Renfa and Shaoren as well as her lover Meirin; Naruto couldn't help to fight to blush. _

_After a mission where his group had to get some medicine to help Kashin from turning into a cat, his group separated in order to get the ingredients._

_Naruto and Aisha had gone to Go in order to get some Koto pills for the medicine. There, they found out that Sheren and Meirin were in a fight but both of them didn't get involved but one of the members of Go, Sai, did and locked both Sheren and Meirin in a storage house all night._

_The next day Renfa along side her assistant Ashe lead both of them to the store house of the pills only to find a naked Sheren and Meirin in a awkward position. Moments later, Meirin awoke and to her shock saw the three females and lone male at the door after that Naruto was on the ground with a major nose bleed and unconscious._

_Meirin had threatened the blond that if he spoke about anything that she would castrate him, Naruto only nodded in response while Sheren only laughed._

"_That it has. How have you all been?" Naruto asked._

"_Pretty good. Things have really quieted down since the battle with Ukitsu that I was almost completely bored everyday," Sheren answered._

"_My, my, my, what a rare sight to see all of you here" said a new unknown voice. Both groups saw the source was a girl with blond hair and pigtails._

"_Oh Karin-chan, it's good to see you again," said Naruto._

"_It's also good to see you too Naruto-kun" said Karin. Naruto was the only male that could adress her which such was escorted by her cousins Shunran and Shuran along side them was Karin´s strategist Keifa as well Naruto's close friend Nagi along her two buddies Mao and Sawa._

"_Nagi-chan" spoke Naruto while extending his hand with his fist closed to the silver hair warrior._

"_Naru-kun" she said while doing the same and both of the slammed their fist onto the other._

"_Looking forward to this?" he asked._

"_Yeah, to me knocking you on your ass," she quipped._

"_We'll see about that."_

"_It's great to see you all again!"_

_Everyone turned toward the new voice. There, everyone saw a young girl with light purple silver hair standing next an older girl with green hair and glasses. Behind them stood a teenage girl with dark red hair. Next to her a silver haired woman with mostly purple clothes and finally a purple haired girl with a weapon similar to Aisha, only black._

"_Yue, how have you been?"_

_"Fine, thank you Naruto sama" said Yue_

_"Come on Yue-chan I told you not to call me 'Sama,' we're friends aren't we" said the blond_

_"But, I can't help it. After what all of you did for my sake, you managed to clear my name after what Ukitsu tried to pull, I can't ever thank you enough" said the girl._

_"Stop Yue-san, after the ordeal with Ukitsu, helping you had stabilized the region so it actually helped us also" said Karin._

_"I agree, and as Naruto said, aren't we all friends" Sheren said._

_"Thank you all of you "Yue said with tears in her eyes._

_"Finally all of our guests are here, ho-ho-ho-ho" Suddenly a new voice spoke._

_"That laugh" said Karin in an annoyed tone._

_Sure enough Reiha along side Iishe and Toshi appeared. "So glad you accepted the invitation" she said._

_"Well life is kinda boring staying in the palace all the time, so why not" said Sheren_

_"So is anyone besides Naruto and Nagi participating?" she asked._

_Everyone quickly declined the offer since in hand to hand Naruto and Nagi could blow boulders with little effort, Ren was also strong but she laked the skill to fight hand to hand._

_"Very well, Toshi, explain the rules." Reiha said._

_"Of course Reiha-sama" said the black haired girl. "First Since all of you arrived early and we are still missing participants, the tournament is to start in 3 days." Everybody nodded._

_"Also the elimination rounds would take place before the actual tournament leaving only the best 8 to compete in the stadium. The elimination rounds would take place privately and only the participants may be there"_

_"No fair we wanted to see Naruto-kun kick ass" said Sui._

_"Sorry rules are rules, continuing if you lose consciousness, surrender or leave the platform you lose, also killing is not allowed" Toshi finished_

"_There is one thing you should also know Naruto-san. This tournament is no hold barred and strictly hand-to-hand combat. However, you can't use any of that ninja chakra and jitsu stuff."_

"_Jutsu"_

"_Whatever. Either way you can't use it."_

"_No problem."_

_With that out of the way, Iishe led them all to the grand hall where a huge feast was waiting._

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto was tired, the elimination rounds took place in the morning till evening, since a lot of fighters came to participate and the prize was really worth it. However, he and Nagi only came for the thrill to face strong opponents and to test their improved skill against one another.

Their rivalry started after Ukitsu unleashed his stone army, thanks to his spell and the crucial keys Naruto couldn't use his chakra, so he had to go the old fashioned way and use brute strength alone. He had come a long way, he could deal more damage than Sakura could ever do and was equal to Tsunade, but that was without chakra since he had actually managed to use their enhanced strength technique, mixed with his physical strength. He could make both women look weak.

Well during the battle he discovered that Nagi was equal in strength and skill as him so their first duel was on who could take down most of the rock soldiers and since then, most of their duels have ended in draws.

Naruto was brought out of his thought when he heard the door to the springs open. He quickly ducked in to the water as he saw his companions entering the spring.

"What the heck are you all doing here!" he yelled.

"Oh my, didn't you notice? This is joint spring Naruto-kun," said Kikyo with a mischievous smile. It didn't help that Shion was also teasing.

"Besides, you have seen most of us naked Naru-kun" commented Sei.

Naruto only blushed while the rest of the girl laughed.

"Um Naruto-Kun" said Sui.

"Uh yes Sui-chan"

"Can I wash you back?"

"Um y…y, yes you can " he said really nervous.

"Hey no fair Sui, I'm also his girlfriend so I have to help too," said Aisha.

"Me too!" said both Touka and Sei.

"_Thank god that Jiraiya is not here anymore, or else I would never hear the end of it,_" were the thought of the blond.

"Hey Naruto"

"Yes En'ya"

"Are you ready for tomorrow's fights?"

"Well, in the elimination neither Nagi-chan's nor my opponents were anything special, but I hope that during the official fights we can get some decent ones"

**[The next day]**

"Welcome one and all, to the Jingzhou Restoration festival! For your entertainment today, we have a special performance featuring the Chou Sisters later tonight but first it is time for the Martial Arts Tournament!"

"Now let the best 8 fighter come to the stadium!". The stadium erupted in cheers as the partisipants walked in.

**[With Naruto]**

"The first match is about to begin! Please welcome our first contestant; hailing from the village of Touka, The Dragon of the West, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

Loud cheers erupted from the crowds, the loudest coming from the front where Aisha and everyone sat. Naruto could only chuckle in slight embarrassment. In the past, he would've eaten this up but one of the teachings the Dragons had given him was that the greatest of warriors are strong but also humble or else their arrogance will lead to their own destruction.

"And his opponent, the self-proclaimed master of the fist, hailing from Zhejiang Province, Lee Fong!"

He was a tall thin man with short and shaggy black hair. HE had that classic cocky pretty boy look as well.

"It's such a shame that you would get me as your first opponent. Don't worry; I won't hurt you too badly"

Naruto sweat-dropped at his opponent's obvious haughtiness; this scenario was bringing back memories of when he fought Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke. Nevertheless, it seemed some higher power enjoyed pitting him against people like this.

"Why do I always fight the conceited assholes?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

He then heard a scream. Naruto turned toward the source, only to find Rinrin pointing a finger at the guy, shock and a bit of anger on her face.

"Onii-chan, that's the guy who kidnapped Riri and went around pretending to be Touka nee-chan!"

Naruto turns back to the man with a vicious expression. "Lee" began to grow extremely nervous.

"Is he, now?"

"Alright! Let the first round of the Tournament BEGIN!"

"Lee" began to feel it would be best to just bow out and turned to run, only to find Naruto had instantly materialized in front of him. He began to try and explain himself but was silenced when Naruto delivered a mighty punch to his lower jaw, knocking out half of the teeth in his mouth. Without pausing, Naruto unleashed another punch, sending the man skyward as well as knocking out the other half of his teeth. He'll be eating soft foods for a long time not to mention Naruto might have just killed his chance at having a love life.

"RING-OUT! NARUTO WINS WITH A FLAWLESS VICTORY!"

The crowd went wild.

**[With Nagi]**

Nagi stared down her opponent… make that stared _up. _This was due to the fact she was fighting a giant of a man. Heavily muscled, lots of scars, hairy, and definitely stupid-looking. The big grin on his lips suggested that he was either thinking that his was gonna be an easy win, that he could do some lecherous things to the girl and brush it off as part of the fight or both. He would soon learn his lesson, the hard way.

"Fighters ready… and…FIGHT!"

The giant lunged forward to grab her but Nagi dropped down into a split and delivered a fierce punch… right to the family jewels. Many men in the crowd cringed at this sight and subconsciously covered their own. The giant dropped to his knees, hands over his aching anatomy.

"Ooh! What a punch, that hurt!" the announcer cried out.

Nagi then flipped to her feet and threw a strong kick to the man's face, sending him flying out of the ring.

"RING OUT! NAGI WINS! FLAWLESS VICTORY!"

**[Back to Naruto]**

Naruto's new opponent was another big one. The guy seemed to have big muscles, big body, big Afro and, much to Naruto's dismay, a big mouth.

"You think you stand any chance against me? Think again, you're going down, pretty boy! An amateur like you doesn't belong in the ring!"

"FIGHT!"

"I'm gonna bury you in this ring! I'm gonna grind your bones to dust! I'm gonna chew you up and spit you out! I'm gonna-"

"OH, WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Naruto shouted, fed up with the guy's rambling, as he drove his boot into the man's cheek. His opponent went flying out of the ring and into the wall that separated the audience from the field.

"KNOCKOUT! NARUTO WINS! ANOTHER FLAWLESS VICTORY!"

**[Back to Nagi]**

Nagi's foe was another big one, like a majority of the participants on this tournament, except this one was more rotund at the waist than others. Like the majority, he also seemed pretty confident that he was going to win easy.

"Why don't you save yourself some embarrassment and forfeit, little girl? I don't think it would do me good to be labeled as a bully."

A tick mark formed on Nagi's head at the man's gloat. He was going down, badly!

"FIGHT!"

Before anyone knew it, Nagi drove her fist right into the man's big gut. He stood there clutching his stomach in shock and pain. Then he just toppled over, out cold.

"KNOCKOUT! NAGI WINS!"

A break had been called to allow the fighters to rest and the audience to stretch their legs. From their private box, the lords, their guards and honored guests (see Aisha and the girls) kept their eyes fixated on the ring that was to be the stage for the greatest fight.

"It seems as though this one will be the only fight worth seeing," said Karin.

"It's one of the reasons I put them in separate brackets. The way those two train, I knew it would make an excellent main event for my tournament," Reiha laughed with pride.

AS much as Karin couldn't stand the blond's boasting, she had to agree with her on this one.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the final round. These two competitors have their way through the competition like a pair of tornadoes."

_(Insert Mortal Kombat Theme)_

Naruto and Nagi faced each other. One bowed to the other and got the same gesture in return.

"The stage is set! The fighters are ready! The final round, Naruto vs. Nagi! Ready… FIGHT!"

Nagi charged forward with a right cross, Naruto raised his arm and blocked it. Nagi quickly spun around for another shot but with the same result. Switching to offense, Naruto started with a right straight, Nagi caught his fist. Undeterred, Naruto grabbed the girl by the scruff of her shirt and threw her to the other side of the ring. She landed without much effort and quickly ducked to avoid the man's roundhouse kick. Nagi retaliated with one of her own but Naruto ducked as well. She then proceeded to throw a volley of high and low punches and kicks but with each one she threw, Naruto blocked and delivered back in kind. She seemed to have finally drawn first blood when she struck him in the cheek but that was short-lived as he had hit her in the cheek too at the same time as her blow.

The audience could feel and hear the shockwave of the force of the two fighters' attacks. They watched in awe as Naruto and Nagi went flying away from each other to the opposite sides of the ring. Everyone held their breaths, wondering if this was going to turn into a double ring-out. That thought was broken when the two grabbed onto the ring floor to stop their momentum. The crowd roared with excitement.

Back in the ring, the two wiped the blood from their mouths. They remained deaf to the audience cheers as they grinned at one another, loving the adrenaline rush they were feeling. In the next instant, they charged at each other again. Another shockwave came forth as their fists met.

**[Outside of Jingzhou]**

The Konoha retrieval team had arrived, it took one more day than expected, but they managed to get to the city.

"Man the city looks a little empty don't you think?" said Kiba.

"Yeah I wonder why," said Tenten.

"You there, stop!" one of the guards said. "What is your business here, strangers?"

"We are just passing by. We are tourist from the east," said Neji.

"Well you managed to get here in the nick of time" said one guard.

"What do you mean" asked Ino

"Well the city has finally recovered after the major battle some time ago, and Reiha-dono has sponsored a big tournament that had gathered a lot of fighter from the west."

"A tournament you say, I think I will participate, it would be most youthful," said Lee

"Shut up, we don't have time for a stupid tournament," said Sasuke.

"Well, even if you had time, the tournament is almost over, the final match is going on right about now"

"What a shame, maybe next time my youthful student." said Guy as he and lee did their infamous genjutsu.

"Maybe we should check the final match," said Jiraiya, while the Konoha shinobi passed through the city.

"We don't have time Jiraiya-sama, we need to find Naruto-kun" said Sakura, while certain lavender eye beauty gritted her teeth after the suffix used by the pink haired banshee.

"Well we came here to look for information and since most people are at the stadium…" he said.

"I get it now, and then someone there may know about Naruto" said Sai.

"Correct, well there is the stadium, let's go in."

They got in and managed to find some seats in the middle of the stadium to hold them all.

"Guy sensei those two are great fighters" commented Lee.

"Yes my student, I have never seen such style before but they are releasing enormous force, almost like Lady Hokage's techniques".

"That is impossible, no one is stronger than lady Tsunade," spoke Sakura.

"Well I've noticed something about those two, and it's the fact that they aren't releasing any chakra and are using pure physical strength," spoke Shino.

"No way, then that means they are stronger than Guy and Lee," said Tenten.

Suddenly everyone stooped as the announcer spoke.

"Well it seems neither is willing to give up, Nagi from Gi has show her determination and strength" she said while Karin and her escort let out a burst of cheers. "Also let's not forget the fighter from Touka village, Uzumaki Naruto whose determination is equal to that of Nagi"

Time seemed to freeze for the retrieval team.

"Naruto?" said Tenten.

"It can't be that easy to find him?" questioned Kiba.

For his part, Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the fighter who had been identified as Naruto. "Its true everyone" he exclaimed "I can see the Fourth's seal on the black fighter, he is definitely Naruto" he said.

"Well, that makes half of the task easier" said Hana.

**[With Naruto and Nagi]**

Nagi grabbed Naruto by the sleeve and pulled him in. She then threw a punch at her captured opponent but the blond caught it and held on. Naruto countered by jumping up and throwing a drop kick to her stomach, forcing her to back off, and tearing a large piece of his sleeve off. As the two backed away, Naruto tore off the remainder of his sleeve and cast it aside while Nagi took this time to recuperate and strategize. The wait wasn't long as she charged forward and leaped into a flying kick. Naruto quickly bent back word as if to do a flip, making Nagi miss. However, as she sailed over he surprised her by throwing his legs up and captured her by the neck. Naruto then threw her back her back the way she came and hopped to his feet.

Just as Nagi came rushing in, Naruto threw a hard punch. Nagi swiftly blocked and delivered one of her own to his abdomen before she grabbed him by the collar and judo flipped him to the ground. Naruto retaliated by doing a whirling kick from his place on the floor, knocking the girl onto her back. Back on his feet, Naruto pressed his attack with a high roundhouse kick. Nagi ducked in time and blocked when it stopped and came back at her. She caught the blond by surprise when he charged forward and Nagi delivered a back-flip kick to his chin, throwing him on his back. Naruto leaped back up and popped his neck a bit to get the kinks out. Undeterred, Nagi went rushing in with both hands held up for an overhead strike. Naruto blocked the blow, threw her arms out and threw a twin punch to her chest and abdomen, throwing her back a few feet onto her back. She quickly got back up and rolled her shoulders. The two fighters then resumed their stances, waiting for the other to make the next move.

The two were unsure how long they had been fighting. The sweat they had and the position of the sun suggested it had been at least an hour maybe even two. They grinned at one another, who cares how long they've been at it? This has been the best fight they've had since Ukitsu.

**[In the stands]**

The Konoha team was shocked at the spectacle they had just witnessed. The level of strength the two displayed was like watching two of the Sannin fighting each other. Those who trained under Tsunade couldn't believe they had shaken off those last few blows when they would at least be crippling and at most be fatal. That kick should have broken Naruto's neck but he looked like he just had a crick. Those punches should have crushed the girl's ribcage yet she only seemed winded.

Any further thought was put on hold as a huge man , followed by a dozen or so others made their way to the ring.

**[With Naruto and Nagi]**

Naruto and Nagi's attention was drawn away from each other when Nagi's opponent from the first round stomped into the ring.

"I shall have my revenge!" the giant shouted in a falsetto voice.

"I will not just stand by while a couple weaklings like you two take the prize just because of a lucky shot!"

As the giant went on about getting revenge for his defeat, Naruto and Nagi were trying, and failing, not to laugh at the chipmunk-high pitched voice. Not surprisingly, the audience and lords were having the same trouble. Even the men behind him were snickering. The giant stopped his rant when he realized everyone was laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" the giant demanded.

"If you're trying to scare us, the squeaky voice isn't doing you any favors," Naruto said getting his laughter under control.

His anger boiling over, the giant charged forward with his huge fist. Naruto stopped it with ease and Nagi delivered a flying roundhouse to the man's face, sending him spinning around. Shaking the spots out of his vision, the giant attacked again only this time, Nagi blocked it and Naruto kicked him, spinning him around again. Before he could recover, the two fighters, side by side, drove a hard punch into the giant's gut, sending him flying through the air and taking some of his companions with him. Naruto and Nagi glared down at the others who managed to avoid the flying goliath, daring them to take another step forward. They decided to leave with their dignity slightly damaged.

As the intruders left, Naruto and Nagi returned their attention to each other.

"Now then, where were we?" Naruto asked with a smirk, resuming his stance.

"You were losing," Nagi answered, also taking her stance again.

"You wish!" Naruto shouted as he charged forward.

"That's enough now!"

Naruto skidded to halt and turned to the voice. It was Reiha coming down the steps towards them.

"Sorry you two but you've been at for nearly three hours and if you keep going, it'll never end. I am hereby calling this fight a tie."

"WHAT?" shouted both of them.

"Well how about we let the people make the choice" she then turned to the audience "What do you say my citizens, should we grant victory to both of them" both Naruto and Nagi were dumbstruck at what happened next. the entire stadium started to stand up and started to clap and cheer, both of Naruto and Nagi's friends approached them.

"That was a great fight Naruto-kun" said Sui

"Onii-chan that was amazing" said both Rinrin and Tanpopo.

"A truly honorable fight" said Aisha.

Praises continued by Naruto and Nagi's groups along side those that came with Sheren and Yue.

**[Stands]**

"Naruto has become really strong" said Iruka

"Well do any of you have a plan to deal with it?" said Yamato.

Shikamaru for his part was thinking until he noticed something "We have no choice, we have to get him off guard, also I noticed that he is some what tired, so if we go together we have a better chance" everybody nodded.

Sasuke for his part was fuming inside "How can the dobe and that stupid woman be that strong, if anyone deserves that kind of power it should be me!"

With that the retrieval team left in order to set up their plan.

**[With Naruto, some time after the match]**

Naruto was finishing dressing up in new clothes similar to those Nagi damaged as he left the springs in the inn. after saying his thanks and goodbyes to everyone he and his friends headed back to the inn, both he and Nagi were disappointed that they got a draw again, but heck it was still fun they agreed they would share the price, for Naruto's part he Shared it with his friends. Naruto was broken out of thought when he saw the girls heading towards his direction.

"Were are you going" asked En'ya

"Just getting some fresh air, thou I'm still a little tired" he said

"Can't blame you, everyone at the stadium was at the edge of their seats" said Sei

"And what about you?" asked the blond.

"We are going to enjoy the hot springs one last time before leaving tomorrow" said Touka.

"Well ill se you later then" he said while kissing Aisha, Touka, Sei and Sui on the lips. But before Naruto could leave he felt a pull on his leg. He turned around and saw Riri there.

"Onii-chan Riri was to go outside with you" she said in her usual cute voice "Please, please, pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

Naruto sweatdropped at the girls cute actions, "I don't know, ask you mother first" he said.

"If you are watching over her I don't have any problem" said Shion with a smile on her flips.

"Ok, well shall we go then Riri-chan said Naruto will he picked the little girl and put her on his shoulders. Riri for her part was always happy that her big brother always had time for her, she also always enjoyed being carried on his shoulder and could help but to let out cute giggles.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, where's your sword?" asked Aisha.

"I left it in the room. Could you keep an eye on it for me, please?"

"Sure," she answered as she watched them walk away. "Not like anyone can use it even if they did steal it."

**[Jingzhou moments later]**

The city was a little quiet, after the tournament which was a huge success most of the people returned to their houses the few that was left on the streets saluted Naruto as he walked by them. Naruto was happy to at least get some recognition, in the entire west he was admired almost as the great ladies (Touka, Karin, Sheren, Yue and Reiha). Suddenly Riri pinched one of Naruto's cheeks.

"Onii-chan can you buy me one of those" she said while pointing at an ice cream store.

"I don't know, Shion san would be mad if I did," he said.

"Please?" the little girl said while pouting as well as giving him the puppy eyes.

Naruto let out a sigh in defeat, he could win against armies, defeat evil wizards but he couldn't beat the little girl that was on his shoulders.

"Ok you win, stop doing that" he said while Riri let out a victory cry. "Also don't tell your mother, ok?" the little girl only nodded.

Naruto and Riri went into he store unaware of the group that had followed them.

"Well we found him now what" asked Kiba.

"We confront him, it has to be now before he can regain more strength" said Kakashi everyone nodded. It didn't pass much before Naruto came out of the store while holing the Riri´s hand while she eat her ice cream.

Both of them wandered a bit until they cam to an empty street, Riri finished he treat and let out a cute yawn.

"I think we should head back Riri-chan" the little girl nodded rubbing here eyes. Suddenly Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's been a long time, gaki" said the owner of the hand.

Naruto for his part was shocked and pissed at the same time "Jiraiya," he said with venom in his voice. He turned around only to come face to face with all of those who had turned their backs on his as well as those who had stabbed it too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is, i hoped you like it and as usual send you coments, i will try to make the next chapter faster, it took me time to post this because ofwork and the fact that WKC2 was realeased before i started this didnt help either.<strong>

**Also i would apreasiate if all of you could take the time to check my NarutoxPersona4 crossover called Were i Belong, i have put quite some efort to it but no one reviews it T.T.**

**Ok next chapter for this is Naruto confronts his former friends, see ya next time**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jiraiya" said the blond with venom in his voice as he saw his former comrades.

"Is that any way to treat your sensei?" said the Sannin.

"No, it's not, but then again you were never my sensei and that includes you two," he said while pointing at both Iruka and Kakashi. "But anyhow, what do you want?" he said in an angry manner.

Riri for her part didn't know what was going on, but the expression on her big brother told her that these people weren't nice so she hid behind Naruto wrapping her little arms around one of his legs.

Asuma then gave Naruto a scroll with the leaf symbol on it. Naruto open it and started to read.

"_I, Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha, do hereby forgive Naruto Uzumaki and restore his rank as a shinobi of the leaf as well as the toad summoning contract. Also he is to report immediately to restart his duties to the village."_

Below the letter was the signature of the Hokage, the elders and the council, both civilian and clan heads. For his part Naruto was beyond furious, the letter demanded his return as if he was to obey them after what they did.

Some of the retrieval team thought that he would accept until he spoke "Not interested". This caused uproar in the present.

"What do you mean not interested?" said Iruka before the scroll Naruto had was thrown at his face, which caused him a bloody nose.

"Exactly what I meant Umino, I'm not interested. Knowing you; you have made a powerful enemy and need me again to save your asses so that in the end you can throw me into the trash again! Sorry but this time I am through with you," he said while leaving also trying to keep Riri away from them.

Suddenly Naruto stopped, his feet no longer responding. He turned his head to see Shikamaru in his family's Shadow Possession Jutsu. "Sorry Naruto but you don't have a choice," said Shikamaru.

"Since when did I have a choice in my life when it involves the leaf? I had to suffer since day one because of the decisions that people like you make. The moment I was out of Konoha I could finally take control of my life, and if you think I am just going to let you take me back to that hell, you are mistaken."

Before anyone could react from Shikamaru's shadow emerged a black clad ninja who punched him in the gut sending him back into Temari's arms, the black ninja then melted into shadows again.

"What was that?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto then looked at the scared little girl who was clinging into his leg. "Riri-chan hear me well" the girl looked up and nodded "I want you to run as fast as you can back to the Inn or some place safe, do you hear me?"

"But Onii-chan-" the little girl said.

"Do as I tell you; I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and I'm not referring as to what your mother would do to me, but the grief it would cause me," he said.

Riri for her part started to run as fast as her small feet could take her, no one noticed the girl leaving except a silver haired Jounin.

Naruto suddenly turned around just in time to catch one of Sakura's chakra enhanced punched.

"Come with us peacefully Naruto-kun," she said.

Naruto for his part was disgusted on how Sakura addressed him. He then raised his fist and in a quick movement punched Sakura in the face sending her back. Everyone was shocked at the action since Naruto never dared to strike her before.

Sakura was the most shocked rubbing her cheek were the punch had hit her, she then turned to Naruto in order to demand why he had hit her when she was frozen in the spot.

Naruto had a look on his face that she had never seen, a look of pure hatred. Before she could react Naruto appeared in front of her and punched her in her stomach.

"Don't you dare call me that Haruno, only those that are precious to me can call me that," he said while he threw the girl over to the retrieval team.

Naruto suddenly ducked as a kick passed over him. "What you did to Sakura-chan is most unyouthful," said Lee.

"So, you still have a crush on her, freak? It doesn't matter you can fuck her all you want, just leave me alone" Said Naruto, he watched as Lee got into a familiar stance. "Damn it, why are you so persistent?"

"Naruto, the leaf is your home, why do you call it hell?" asked Lee

"Oh I don't know, maybe because since I was born people called for my death. Mobs would gather to beat me to an inch of my life. I was poisoned, stabbed and used as a test subject for your Jutsu. I was only four fucking years old! I won't become your stress reliever again," he said.

Naruto moved his arm back and in a swift motion brought it to his front, from his sleeve a single kunai went straight to Lee. He tried to evade it but the kunai was faster, it hit him on his shoulder causing him to grunt in pain.

Lee tied to remove it but it was in vain, he then noticed that the kunai was attached to a chain that went all way back to Naruto's sleeve.

He then felt a pull as Naruto other the words "GET OVER HERE!" Lee was sent into Naruto's direction only to receive an uppercut in the jaw, which sent him flying only to be caught by his teammates.

Naruto's small victory over eyebrow freak was short lived as Asuma started to attack him using his knifes, but Naruto had experience against this type of opponents. He quickly disarmed him and got him in a headlock only for moment later to be set free by his students.

"We won't let you harm Asuma sensei, even if it is you Naruto!" screamed Chouji.

"Please Naruto stop this," said Ino.

"You should be the ones who need to stop, as for your sensei his life belongs to me the moment he started to breath again" said Naruto. While said comment caused everyone to look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" said Yamato.

"I wouldn't expect those who have never sacrificed anything to understand" Naruto said.

"Sacrifice, what about the sacrifice of my clan, my family?" yelled Sasuke.

"Don't act so mighty, Uchiha. After what happened, you were treated as Konoha's little prince even after you betrayed the villafge, and in the end your entire clan was brought back" Naruto fired back.

Once again Naruto had to dodge a technique from one of his old comrades, Sai had used some ink lions to try and capture the blond. Naruto for his part did a fast movement bringing both of his hands up, at the same time a burts of fire came from below the lions redusidem into ash.

"Since when can Naruto use Fire jutsu?" asked Kiba.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said while appearing behind Kiba and sending him flying with one of his kicks.

He then heard the heavy stomps of Chouji's feet coming from his right. For a brief moment, he saw that the larger in had used Partial Expansion on his right fist. When the fist came down, Naruto had seemed to burst into smoke. At first Chouji thought Naruto had used his signature Shadow Clone Jutsu but that was proven wrong when the smoke quickly drifted towards him and reformed into Naruto with his right fist pulled back. Before Chouji could react, Naruto slammed his fist into the Akimichi's mouth, sending him crashing into the wall of building.

Sensing another presence behind him, Naruto whipped around to face… Hinata. She didn't take the Jyuuken stance or draw a weapon. She just stood there gazing into his blue eyes while he stared into her pearl ones as she draped her hands in front of her with her fingers in clear view. He could see a deep sadness and regret in them, he could also see something else at the core of it. Love, she still loved him. Looking down at her hands, he found no trace of a ring or evidence of there being a ring before. The blonde began to relax a little, knowing she didn't want to fight.

Naruto caught the distinct sound of several chirping birds. He knew instantly what it meant, seeing as he was impaled with it a dozen times. Naruto quickly whipped around and formed a rasengan, or at least it looked like one. Sasuke was then surprised when the blonde threw it at him but kept going, confident that he could easily defeat this new technique of the blonde's. His cocky attitude cost him when the sphere burst on contact and covered him from head to toe in ice. The frozen Uchiha kept coming towards Naruto; he took advantage of this by grabbing his cold wrist and swung the ice-covered traitor into Neji, Tenten and Shino who thought they could sneak up on him, shattering the ice.

For a brief second, his vision became out of focus and began to feel a little light-headed. He quickly shook it off and resumed his stance.

"Wait a minute, Naruto is not from the Yuki clan, how can create make ice?" said Asuma.

"That was your second mistake. You assumed that just because I was no longer in Konoha, I wouldn't get stronger. That I would still be the 'hyperactive knucklehead' I had been in my youth."

"If that was our 'second mistake,' what was the first?"

Naruto then seemed to "blink" from where he threw the Uchiha to right in Asuma's face.

"Coming here."

Before the sensei of team 10 could do anything, he felt the force of a sledgehammer hit him in the cheek.

As the bearded man went flying away, Naruto whipped around to face any other challengers, staggering for a moment but then quickly got his bearings back. He saw his pink-haired former teammate coming at him with all the grace and subtlety of charging rhino. Just as Sakura swung her fist down, Naruto jumped up to avoid. The Med-nin's fist crashed into the ground, causing a pair of stone slabs to rise up on either side of the blond. The two slabs would crush him had he not immediately did a split, stopping them in their places and suspending himself in midair.

Before Sakura could react, Naruto grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her away behind him, sending her crashing into Ino, Kiba and Akamaru. He then hopped down and sent a savage kick to one of the slabs, hurtling it towards them. Thinking quickly, the Inuzuka performed a Tsuuga, destroying the slab, and charged right at the Uzumaki. This proved to be a bad idea as Naruto reached out, grabbed Kiba by the wrist without hurting himself in the slightest, swung him around and slammed him, back first, into the remaining stone.

Kurenai winced at her student's misfortune, _'Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark.'_

Off to the side, Shikamaru remained still and silent as he watched the blond jinchuuriki pick their group apart, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Naruto's wrath.

'_Damn! We've got him tired and outnumbered and he's still kicking our asses. What the hell has he been doing out here?'_

Naruto was going to move to his next opponent but was soon brought down to his knees, losing his vision for some moments. "_Dammit, I haven't recuperated enough after the fight with Nagi,_" he thought.

Suddenly Naruto was meet with one of Gai's kicks and sent into a nearby wall, he tried to get up but was received by one of Sakura's punches and slammed down into the floor.

"That's enough Naruto" said Kakashi. "Come with us or else"

"Or else what Hatake?" said Naruto. No sooner had those words left his mouth, Naruto felt shock and huge amounts of anger. In front of him was Kakashi holding Riri with a kunai near her neck.

"Onii-chan!" said the little girl with tears on her eyes.

"Damn it Hatake let her go, she hasn't got anything to do with this" Naruto said.

"Only if you swear to come with us," he said

"You will pay for this," he said while obeying him. The rest of the team came and had Naruto tied in chains with chakra suppressor seals. "Let her go as you promised Hatake" Before anything more could happened Neji knocked Naruto unconscious by pressing one point in his neck making him fall on the ground.

Riri was shocked and since Kakashi wasn't holding her any longer she ran towards Naruto.

"Onii-chan, wake up!" she said trying to move Naruto with her little hands, tears coming down her eyes, everyone only saw the scene and wondered if the girl was related to Naruto.

"What do we do with the girl Kakashi?" asked Kurenai. Kakashi for his part moved next to the little girl and in a quick movement knocked her out.

"We are taking her with us," he said.

Kakashi picked Naruto up while Hinata came and did the same for the little girl.

'_I just know this is going to come back to haunt us,' _she thought to herself.

Unknown to them a green haired figure had watched it all.

"This is bad I must tell Reiha-sama"

**[INN, Hot springs]**

Shion suddenly felt something really bad had happened and had stand up from the spring in a sudden motion, the girls noticed this and were staring confused at her.

"Is something the matter Shion" asked Kikyo while drinking some sake.

"Something happened to Riri?" she said

"How do you know" asked Tanpopo.

"It's a mother's instinct" Shion answered again.

"But she is with Onii-san" said Riri

"I'm afraid that something also happed to him"

The girls got out of the hot springs and went to their room to get their weapons including Naruto's, of the in they were greeted by one of Reiha's soldiers and asked to come to the palace, the group refused until they were told in concerned both Naruto and Riri

**[Outside of the city]**

With their task done the group set marched towards Konoha, that is until they heard a yell from behind. "Stop there" they all turned around to see a group of guards marching towards them being led by a green haired girl in gold armor, the team was preparing themselves to fight.

"Stop, everyone, if we fight them it will be really bad for Konoha in the future" said Jiraiya.

"So what can we do?" asked Sakura. Jiraiya the quickly summoned one of his giant toads and had it take them some distance away. Iishe and the guards lost sight of them but had taken a closer look on the group.

**[Palace of the En family]**

Inside the palace Aisha and her friends had just arrived, in the throne room they were surprised to find Karin, Sheren, Yue and their groups.

"Reiha, you know what happened to Naruto-kun" said Aisha, but before Reiha could answered Iishe came through the door panting as she had ran from the opposite side of the city.

"Iishe, i got your massage and gather everyone, what happened to Naruto and the little girl that was with him?" asked Reiha.

Iishe felt all eyes on here and started speaking "Well, after finishing my rounds with my personal unit I decided to get something to eat, there I saw Naruto and his young companion. Naruto had treated the little girl to some sweets and were about to return because the little one was falling asleep. There they were ambushed by an unknown group, Naruto seemed to know them" Iishe paused a moment to caught her breath.

"What happened next?" asked Sheren.

"Well, they tried to convince Naruto to come with them but he refused and a fight followed after, Naruto had the upper hand but suddenly his movements became more slow and sloppy" she said

"He was probably still tired after our fight, I still am," said Nagi.

"Anyway the tides turned around and the group had the advantage now, but Naruto had managed to still keep up to them. Then one of those people in a cowardly manner caught the little girl after Naruto told her to run away and was used as a hostage. Naruto had no choice but to submit and was knocked out along the little one and taken. I and some guards tried to catch them but they escaped on top of a giant toad," she finished telling them what had happened.

Every one was thinking how this could have happened when they were brought out of it by so much killer intent, they turned around and saw a really pissed off Shion, her hair was standing (think Kushina when mad) her nails had grow as well as her fangs and had to red markings coming down her eyes, in to her word she looked like a demon.

"I will kill them, I will skin them alive, ill rip out their ayes, I will slowly torture them and have me beg me to kill them if they even touch one of Riri´s hairs" she said, everyone backed off from the pissed off mother.

"Iishe-san can you give us a description of them" asked Yue.

Everyone turned their heads toward Iishe, Aisha and her group already calmed Shion somewhat.

"Well they were unique that's for sure, the only common thing about some of them were that they could use the type of techniques Naruto uses" "Jutsu" interrupted Sui "What ever, some were wearing a green jacket without sleeves and had a spiral on the back, they also were wearing head band with a weird spiral on it"

"Eastern shinobi" commented Sei

"Um Iishe-san can you elaborate on the symbol on those head bands" asked Shuri

"Well it was spiral like, almost like a snail that was backwards, no, more like a leaf" she said

"LEAF!" yelled the group from Touka village.

"What's the commotion about?" asked Karin.

"The leaf is the symbol of Konoha or the hidden leaf a shinobi village in the land of fire to the east, it was the place that betrayed and banished Naruto after the war there a couple of years" said En'ya

"It's also the place were those harpies broke Naruto-kun's heart" said Touka while Sei, Sui and Aisha agree in an angry matter.

"But what are we going to do?" asked Rinrin

"Well, at most they are going to have a day or two ahead of us so we should start chasing them," said Shuri.

"It's best if we leave now or else the distance will get bigger," said Sui

"We may also be able to help," said Sheren.

"How?" asked Tanpopo

"We have some sort of deal with the land of fire, and i guess the ruler of said country wouldn't want us as enemies," said Karin never losing her calm.

"Yeah, but how everyone in Naruto's village is compare to selfish idiots and with brains the size of peanuts it may fall on deaf ears" commented Kikyo

"Anyhow, you should leave if you are to catch them as soon as you can or at least arrive at their village not far behind the intruders." said Reiha while the group nodded and headed out, they were determined to bring the missing members of their family back.

**[Western fields]**

The Konoha group decided to rest a moment. The fight against Naruto left some of them tired and needed to rest, while others were pondering the blond's new abilities.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"What's on your mind Shikamaru?" said Asuma who was followed by the older members of the group.

"Asuma-sensei, well I was wondering on some of Naruto's abilities that he displayed back at the city"

"What do you mean?" asked Hana.

"Well, his physical strength has improved greatly, without the use of chakra he is stronger that Sakura. Then there's those techniques he used that I never saw before" he said.

"He froze Sasuke with that technique that looked like a Rasengan, turned into smoke while fighting Chouji and then the Fire Jutsu he used on Sai" said Kakashi.

"What about that Ninja that helped him when Shikamaru had him on his binding Jutsu?" asked Yamato.

"You're right, why didn't he help Naruto gain?" said Iruka while thinking for the answer.

"That was also a technique. After the ninja punched me it dissolved. My guess is that is a type of clone technique" answered Shikamaru.

"Well with his new abilities he would become more valuable for the position of Hokage" said Kakashi. Everyone nodded, thinking that Naruto would be back to his old self once Tsunade told him about the position.

On the other side of the camp a lavender eyed girl was still holding the small girl on her arms never letting her go much to the protests of the other girls who wanted to also hold her.

"_The only reason they want to hold her is so they can get stuff out of her and use it on Naruto-kun" _thought Hinata .Suddenly the little girl started to move making Hinata break her thoughts.

Riri rubbed her eyes and saw around her at the unfamiliar place and that was held by an unknown person, she was about to scream but strangely she felt calm like she was being held by Onii-chan or one of her one-chans.

"Where is Riri, who are you, and where is Onii-chan?" asked Riri in a frightened manner.

"Sorry little one, we are in the fields heading back to the east. My name is Hinata and are you referring to Naruto-Kun?" asked Hinata. The little girl only nodded, she was sacred but for some reason she felt calm being with Hinata.

Hinata pointed to a tent that was guarded by both Shino and Neji "Can i see him?" Riri asked while making her famous puppy eyes and Hinata just like Naruto couldn't say no. She took the girl and approached the tent.

"What do you need Hinata-sama" said Neji still referring to his cousin as he always did.

"I'm going to see Naruto, Hyuga-san, so please move" she said which made Neji sigh. Hinata never called anyone by name anymore.

"Sorry Hinata but Jiraiya-sama said no one should visit Naruto" said Shino never loosing his calm.

"I don't care what that pervert said, move or else" This time both shinobi didn't object, the last person who did was Gaara and was sent to the hospital for a week because he tried to force himself onto Hinata.

Inside Hinata and Riri watched a sleeping Naruto who was covered in seals. Riri went and laid down next to him "Onii-chan!" she said while tears came out of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Note<p>

**Well here is chapter 3 hope you like it, also it may take tame for the next one ok since i have been really busy at work.**

**Here are some things i want to addres about one review and on PM, the review said things like Tsunade wouldt be like his and that Gaara and Temari havent done anything worth for bashing, well the anwser why im doing this is because i wanto bash Tsunade, im not the only one that does that, dont like dont read, aslo if you ask me wich Naruto characters i think never deserve bashing is Kushina and Haku as the first in the list (Naruto,Hinata,Zabuza,Yahiko,Konan and Nagato come second since you can actually explot some canon into the bashing) also remeber this Gaara was a bloodfirsty monster before Naruto made him see the light and Temari didnt help him until this happened, so i will say this again, dont like dont read(i do this to all NaruSaku and i dont review)  
><strong>

**The PM said that why i hate some characters as i stated in my profile, well some because they are fools(Minato) and others because they hide important things NAruto needed to Know but it seemed exept him**.

**Also one review said why i brought back dead characters, well in essence Naruto sacrificed seing his parents in order to bring back everybody else, in essence he sacrifaced his happiness for the happines of others and was stabed in the back.(this comes from a story called Naruto to the rescue) **

**Pairing:**

**As i stated in the first preview i had Aisha and Touka from Koihime musou and Hinata from Naruto, this still stans, also in chapter 2 i added both Sui and Sei and thats it, no more girl will be added especially from Naruto.**

**Narutos powers:**

**As you know Naruto has the abilities from Sub-Zero,Scorpion,Reptile,Ermac,Rain,Smoke and Noob Saibot, in this chapter he used Ice-blast from sub-zero,Hellfire and the spear from scorpion,Smoke´s teleportation and Nob saibots clone techniche (the shadow looks like Noob saibot´s default costume from MK9)**

**Finally i think many of you would be disapointed in the end of the fight, but Naruto lost because of two reasons, being tired and what Kakashi did to Riri, but dont worry, theres gona be payback**

**PS**

**S.O.P.A. is nothing more that bull shit, if they approve it we will all say good bye to fanfiction (the law is for the congress to gain control over the internet not to stop pairacy that is just an excuse to do it)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, after much suffering here is chapter 4, also i been getting alot of reviews saying to not put Hinata in the Harem, sorry i stated in the begining and alot of people have seem to ignore it, also this chapter is kinda rushed since i wanted to get Touka, Aisha and co. to konoha already.**

**I like to thank again Azure Dragon of the East for being my beta and adding his ideas here and also a very speacil thanks to Oni Shin for his ideas as well, and please go and check his story Sharingan of the west wich is also a NarutoxKoihime Musou story but for those who dont like Hinata your in luck since it only koihime musou girl and no Naruto girls in it so enjoy  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, i dont own Naruto and Koihime musou.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It has been 2 weeks since the retrieval team found Naruto, now they were seeing the village gates. Both Jiraiya and Iruka were carrying Naruto while he was still unconscious. He awoke several times on the trip but was knocked out a few times because he would lash out at them in anger.<p>

But the most strange thing in the journey back to the village is strange looking sword appearing on the blond's person. They tried to separate the demonic sword from Naruto, only to get electrocuted by crimson lightning instead. The blade just would not separate from its master no matter what. Jiraiya had tried to seal it in a scroll, but ended up unconscious for his trouble.

Riri for her part had become more open to Hinata but refused to speak with everybody else, she knew in her mind that her mother and sisters would come and rescue them.

"Well we finally are back" said Kakashi, everyone agreeing feeling good to be back home. As they approached the village, some Anbu received them.

"The Hokage is waiting for you, also we need to take Namikaze to a holding cell" said one of them while Jiraiya handed Naruto to them. The team proceeded to the Hokage tower, then they noticed that Hinata was heading in another direction with the little girl at her side.

"Where are you going Hinata?" asked a puzzled Kurenai.

"I'm going home, since I'm a genin I don't need to be in the briefing," were her only words and left without paying attention to the team.

_**[With Hinata]**_

Hinata and Riri had just entered her apartment.

"Well, we're here," Hinata gestured to her small home.

Riri looked around at the tidy little dwelling. She felt a bit more at ease with the older woman.

"Would you care for something to eat or to drink?" Hinata asked.

"Um, some milk, please."

Hinata smiled softly and moved towards the fridge. She gave Riri a small glass of milk, unknown to Hinata, Riri knew who she was the moment she awoke in her arms, her onii-chan spoke of her as well as other girls who broke his heart, but even so he spoke highly of her, so she had to ask.

"Were you one of Onii-chan's old girlfriends?"

"I was."

"Why did you break up with Onii-chan?"

"It wasn't my choice to make; I was going to be married off to someone else."

"Why?"

"Because my _former _family just wanted more political power. They thought Naruto was an 'orphan peasant with no value' as they called him." She snorted in annoyance at her family's previous assessment. "Naruto was, no,_ is_ worth more that any riches."

"I was always told almost everyone here didn't like Onii-chan, but I saw a lot of people have been real nice to him even though he was asleep."

"They only act that way now because of who Naruto is related to. They're just sucking up to him."

"Sucking up to him?" said Riri with a confuse look.

"After it was revealed who Naruto-kun's parents were his status was similar to that of a prince," said Hinata in a sad tone.

Riri´s eyes became wide at the information "Onii-chan is a prince?" she said. Hinata only smiled at the little girl's reaction.

_**[Hokage tower]**_

"So your mission was a success?" asked Tsunade while eying the team, "Also where is Hinata?"

"Hinata went home saying that she was not required to be here, also she took the little girl with her," said Asuma.

"What little girl?" asked the Kage having raised her eyebrows.

"Well, when we encountered Naruto he was accompanied by a small 6 year old girl who called him Onii-chan, so in order to prevent witnesses we took her with us. Hinata has become quite fond of the girl and the girl seems to only trust her," answered Kakashi.

"Anyhow, you brought the Gaki back, I'll prepare a meeting for tomorrow, and you are all dismissed." With that everyone left. The girls were talking amongst themselves.

"You want to go visit Naruto?" asked Ino.

"I don't think it would be a good idea after what happened a couple of days," answered Tenten.

The girls tried to talk to Naruto on their way back to the village but Naruto didn't want to speak with them. Sakura tried to give him some water only for him to spit it at her face. Currently he only spoke, even if limited, to Hinata, they didn't know what happened to make the blond be more familiar with her, well they had to wait for tomorrow's meeting and get some answers.

_**[Next day, outside of Konoha]**_

The group from Touka village had finally arrived, it took them one more day since the kidnapers had gotten some distance between them.

"So this is Konoha? Why am I not impressed?" said Sei while felling disgusted just being near this village, a feeling everyone felt.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tanpopo.

"First we need to find Naruto-kun?" said a determined Touka.

"But Onii-chan could be anywhere, how do we find him?" asked a worried Rinrin.

"Also his sword went missing; how do we explain that to him?" added Sui.

"Let's just gather the information we need, when we enter the village we say that we are western tourists, if it worked for them it will worked for us," said Shuri.

As they entered the village some guards asked their reason for entering and as Shuri said they managed to get in without major trouble, as they made their way through the streets they hear an interesting conversation.

"So they brought back the son of the Yondaime back?" asked a random woman.

"Yes, now Konoha will prosper under the Yondaime's legacy," said another one.

"Where is he now?" asked one shinobi.

"He was in a holding cell, currently he is in the Hokage tower with the council in a meeting," said another.

At the sides the Touka group heard everything.

"They sure like to talk a lot don't they" said Sui, finding that people around here didn't keep secrets.

"Well, we got information but were is this Hokage tower," said En'ya.

"There!" pointed Shuri to the large building.

"What are we waiting for?" said Shion as she runs in order to rescue her daughter and the man she thought as a son.

_**[Council chamber]**_

The entire council plus other members of the Konoha elite had gathered. The clan heads, the elders and civilian alongside the retrieval team was present; all eyes on the Yondaime's son who currently was holding the small girl that came with him in his arms.

"Namikaze Naruto, do you know why you have been called?" asked one of the elders.

"Of course I do," he said surprising all those in the room. "You found out that I'm happy and of course you had to make my life miserable by bringing not only me but Riri-chan to this cesspool."

"NARUTO!" yelled Tsunade not liking how he referred to the village her grandfather founded. .

"Please Naruto be more respectful," said Sarutobi who was next to his wife.

"Can it old man, I show respect to who deserves it and I have yet to see one in this excuse for village who deserve it!" fired back the blond.

Any further argument came to a halt when the door to the chamber was smashed open from the outside.

"Oops, I guess I over did it," said a female voice that Naruto knew too well. As soon as the dust cleared the people inside saw a woman with silver hair blue clothes and a chest that could put Tsunade to shame.

"You aren't the most discreet person I know, Kikyo," said Naruto as the woman rubbed the back of her head and smiled as she entered followed by more.

"Mommy!" Yelled Riri

"Riri!" answered Shion while grabbing her daughter "Are you ok Riri, are you hurt"

"No mommy, Riri is ok thanks to Onii-chan and Onee-chan," said Riri.

"Onee-chan?" asked Shion with a confused look.

"Yes, Hinata Onee-chan" said the girl while waving her hand at Hinata. Tsunade didn't know who these people were but before she could say anything four voices yelled.

"NARUTO-KUN!" the four owners of the voices quickly surrounded Naruto trapping his head between four sets of breasts. All those present saw him surrounded by the large group of woman ignoring the rest of them; the older ones had bodies that could put Tsunade to shame. Every male was fixated on them and couldn't help but feel jealous of Naruto (even Sasuke).

"Naruto-Kun, we came as fast as we could after we found out what happened to you," Said a worried and relieved Touka.

"That's right Naruto-Kun," added Aisha.

"We were really worried after we heard what happened," said Sui.

"Besides without you we had to abstinent from pleasure for two weeks," said Sei in a mischievous tone which caused almost all present to blush.

"Onii-chan!" yelled a sudden voice, Naruto turned around and saw Rinrin, Tanpopo and Shuri running his way and hugged the blond.

"Naruto-san, are you ok?" asked Shuri.

"Yes, I'm fine just really pissed off," said Naruto while ignoring the Konoha citizens.

"So I was correct about my theory of your sword, being with you," said Shuri while seeing the Dark Dragon Blade getting a raised brow from everyone in the room and decided to elaborate. "The weapon is sentient in nature, with its own will if you say. That it can choose its master and if someone were to take it from you. The results could very well be deadly to the thief, I dare say that it can summon itself to the wielder when danger is present." Shuri took a needed breath before continuing. "The moment we noticed something was wrong, the sword started to vanish in front of us. So that led us to believe you were in danger and tracked you all the way here. The energy of your sword could be sensed by a person with my own experience with these type of weapons."

"Naruto-baka, who are these whores?" yelled an angry Sakura.

Naruto then turned around, his eyes like those of the Kyuubi "Haruno, if you value your life, you would not called them that again," said Naruto releasing so much killer intent that most people almost pissed themselves.

"Any way, who are these people Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen.

"Don't call me Naruto-kun! you have no right!, also if you really want to know you old fart, these lovely ladies are my comrades, my friends and most importantly my family. Also Touka-chan, Aisha-chan, Sui-chan and Sei-chan are my girlfriends" he said, shock over the faces of all.

"WHAT!" yelled Sakura along some of the other females who wanted Naruto back with them.

"Oh you were expecting him to be single? Him? One of, if not, the most handsome men alive, who is strong, kind and one heck of a lover in bed" said Sei while hugging Naruto and pressing her chest in his arm.

"Lo...lo...lover?" asked Ino.

"Why yes, lover and a great one if I may add, there was that time were the five of us…" Sei was about to say.

"Sei, shut up, there are children present!" said Aisha while pointing to Rinrin, Tanpopo and Riri (Shuri is a pervert you already know that), while trying to hide her red face.

"You weren't complaining when we were doing it, I do recall that you said and I quote" but before she coulod say anithing more Aisha,Sui and Touka covered her mouth.

Naruto for his part could only slouch in his chair as he face palmed himself to his blush of embarrassment at Sei's talk about their intimate life for everyone to hear.

"Enough!" yelled Tsunade, trying to calm the situation. "You women have no business here so leave!"

"You haven't change one bit, wall chest," said Kikyo cutting Tsunade short. "When Naruto-kun said you were the leader of this village I thought he was joking, but now I know why it has fallen so far."

"Who are you and why do you call Shishou like that?" said an angry Sakura who was followed by her clique. Tsunade for her part started to get nervous, only one person has ever called her wall chest and when Naruto said her name she wasn't expecting to be the same person"

"N...No, you can possible be here, anyone but you!" she said causing everyone but the Touka group to stare at her since they already knew.

"My, my, my. I thought you would be happy to see your fellow student. After all we studied together learning the secret of strength from the same sensei did we not, wall chest," said Kikyo with a mischief smile only to be replaced by a scowl.

"But, then again you never finished your training, and had to take the easy way out using chakra and bastardizing the teachings of sensei wall chest. Also are those things real?, those are part of you stupid illusion aren't they, of course how could you ever compete with these" She said while groping her own breasts and making all of the men save for Naruto have bleeding noses.

Sakura then without thinking, launched towards the woman intending on punish her for insulting her sensei, she was so mad that she couldn't hear Tsunade yelling her to stop. The moment the punch was about to hit her Kikyo moved her head to the side and then flicking one finger she hit Sakura on the forehead sending her flying and crashing to the wall.

"Well, I see you have taught someone else you pathetic teachings and the fact the she has the same features you truly have, why am I'm not surprised" said Kikyo while mocking Tsunade.

"Anbu, arrest those women!" shouted a pink-haired council member.

Before the masked operatives could move, gravity seemed to have tripled, the air felt as if it had thinned making it hard to breathe, and a massive killing intent flooded the room. All eyes turned to the source of it all: one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. While everyone from Konoha (minus Hinata) was floored by the blond's display of strength, those from Touka remained completely unaffected as they had become accustomed to it long ago.

'_His power, it's unthinkable. How did he gain so much power?'_ thought Jiraiya.

"I suggest you rethink that order," Naruto said coldly as he eased up on his chakra.

"(Cough) Can we continue with the meeting?" said one of the council members, getting back his breath.

"Yes of course, Naruto the reason for bringing you back-" said Tsunade only for Naruto to cut her off.

"Bringing me back? You fucking kidnapped me along Riri-chan," he said angry.

"Ara, ara Naruto-kun, please don't speak in such a manner, you are giving Riri a bad example," said Shion, with a smile that Naruto has learn to both love and fear.

"Um yes Shion-san" he said sweating bullets.

"Gaki! the reason we had you brought back was for the restating you as the second Toad sage again," said Jiraiya while summoning Fukusaku which caused most of the Touka girls to feel disgusted.

"Hello Naruto-chan" greeted the toad Sage who pulled the Toad contract that had Jiraiya's, Minato's and Naruto's name, only that Naruto's was marked with a red X. "Naruto please put some blood under your name so that the contract can be restored," He said giving Naruto his toad smile as he watched the whiskered blond bow his head down. For a moment nothing happened before seeing his body shake, then laughter that sounded hallow before answering with one word no one expected him to say.

"No"

"What was that" said Fukusaku.

"I said no, I don't want to be allied with some stupid toads that can't let go of their stupid hatred," said an angry Naruto.

"But Naruto, the Toad contract is part of your family, it's also your father's legacy" said Jiraiya trying to convince his godson.

"Are you deaf, I said no, when the council ordered you to strip me of the contract you had no obligation to do it, but in fact the order was the perfect excuse to do it, besides I already signed another contract and I won't betray their trust just so you can stab me in the back again," Naruto spoke, each line angrier that the last. The girls agreed with him knowing Naruto had the Dragon contract, besides who would trade a powerful and honorable Dragon for a weak and traitorous toad.

"As for family." he snorted. "You along with everyone in this damn council have the arrogance to preach about family. My parents put their trust into a village that is rumored to treat each other as family. Yet all of you just spat in their faces, trampled the grounds that Shodaime Hokage believed. The kages with the exception of the two living dead here are better than any of you, that's for damn sure. You know nothing of the word so do not talk as if you know the value of that word!"

"But, but Naruto-chan" tried to argue Fukusaku.

"We can discuss this later" said Tsunade getting an angry look from the Toad and Jiraiya "Naruto the main reason for your return is for you to take the title of sixth Hokage" finished Tsunade _"This is it" _she thought, an image of Naruto bouncing around yelling _"See I told you I'll be Hokage_" images of everything going back as it was before, Naruto jumping up and down.

"You can take your Kage title and shove it," he said. This caused the council to look at him like he had grown another head.

"Excuse me Namikaze-san but what did you say?" asked Hiashi not believing what he heard.

"I said you can take your Kage title and shove it, I rather be killed or fall in one of Keifa's traps before being the Hokage of village full of ignorant people who are full of themselves."

Thump was the only thing that was heard, many of the people had fallen unconscious after hearing the blonds answer. Little did anyone or the summon toad sage know, is that the demonic blade glowed crimson for a brief moment.

"Tsunade-sama they just had a heart attack!" yelled Shizune.

"What? Take them to the hospital. We will continue this later gaki, and under any circumstances, you are not allowed to leave the village or you will regret it."

"Whatever. Hey girls I'm a little hungry wanna go get something to eat?" said Naruto while getting a nod from his friends and leaving the chambers. But stopped for a moment to look at the council members and smirked at them. "One more thing..." He then closed his eyes for a moment and with a sudden burst of energy being released from the demonic sword. The seals placed on Naruto body vanished. "Never place your hands on me..."

The moment the group left the council room the ANBU stationed at the door screamed in pain as he fell to the ground with his arm missing.

_**[With Naruto]**_

The moment he left the council room with his family and girlfriends did his eyes finally relax. The frozen sapphire eyes watered down to show another with emotion other than anger. He may have come to hate the village as a whole like Orochimaru or that of the legendary Uchiha Madara. But still there were some places that held his most cherished memories.

Could he kill any of the people that resided here in the village that scorned his family? Maybe if he was pushed enough. But he even doubted that someone would be foolish enough to try something like that. He then stopped in his walk to see a place that held some of his own soul. The orphanage that he used to live in before he was kicked out by the matron. Most people would have thought that he suffered the most in the single building. However this one place was the beginning of the harsh road in his life. Despite the village being rebuilt in the crater where he defeated all Six Paths of Pain. It would not change the simple fact that his life was once in their control, not his.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" The voice of Touka called out to him from his mind as he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm, yeah I am. Just too much stuff here reminds me of the past." He said before he sensed a presence from behind and it were three he knew quite well. "What do you want, you brat?" He said in a monotone voice that would remind anyone of Itachi.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, I wouldn't expect any less from my Rival" said a young voice causing the group(minus Naruto) to turn around, to see a group of two boys and one girl younger than the girls but older that Rinrin and Tanpopo.

"I said what do you want brat?" Naruto said again this time anger showing once again, the girls were starting to get worried, this place was bringing the suppressed anger from their love one, and when he started to go back to normal someone came and made him mad again.

"Boss, please don't be like that. It's me your Rival and younger brother Konohamaru," said the now revealed Konohamaru.

"Rival? Brother? You are none of those things Sarutobi, you are a nuisance and that's all you are and the only siblings I have are right in front of you" said the blond finally turning around and placing his hands on Rinrin and Tanpopo´s heads, the action made the young shinobi mad.

"They are not your siblings, we are!" yelled Moegi which made Naruto think of the pink haired banshee, suddenly both youths launched to attack Naruto's younger sisters without thinking just as Sakura had done moments earlier. Naruto just took a couple of steps back knowing the shit Konohamaru and Moegi had just gotten themselves into.

He was proven right when both of them were sent flying through the air courtesy from Rinrin and Tanpopo, and ended landing in some trash cans. Udon for his part only led out a tired sigh and when to pick up his fallen teammates. He bowed to the group and apologized, unlike the other two Udon was smarter than to piss off the blond more.

After the incident with Udon and the two stooges Naruto caught a glimpse of their destination and the only place he actually was glad he was seeing again Ichiraku Ramen stand.

He and the girls each took a seat when a familiar and welcomed face came into view "hello welcome to Ichiraku what can I get..." he was cut short of the site in front of him "Naruto!"

"Hey old man, how you been?" said Naruto while actually giving a smile since he got back here.

"Naruto! It really is you" he said while also giving him a smile "Ayame, come here you'll never guess who is here?" called Teuchi to his daughter.

"What is it Dad... Naruto!" she yelled and run to give Naruto a warm hug despite the murderous looks from Touka, Aisha, Sui and Sei.

"Naruto, I'm so glad to see you" she said so much tears.

"Me too Nee-chan, me too" said Naruto returning the hug. When Naruto was exiled the Ichirakus were one of the few who protested against it, the others being Mikoto, Itachi and Obito Uchiha, Hitomi Hyuuga and Rin Inuzuka, they were the only people he knew who stood up for him and recently he discovered Hinata too would have stood for him if it wasn't for her father and cousin who had beaten her up just so she couldn't tell the blond the truth about her engagement to Gaara.

The moment he thought of the people who always believed in him, a familiar presence made themselves known to him. One that he would forever be in debt to. A person who protected him on so many occasion, even when he was the enemy for a time. "It's been so very long... Itachi-nii-san" Said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Indeed it has Naruto-kun, and I am happy to see you are alright." Said the Sharingan wielder who walked over to the table and, much to the surprise of Naruto, started to put on a apron along with a headband to keep his hair back. "I take it that you are having you're usual order of ramen, the Uzumaki special?"

"N-Nii-san... Why are you wearing that?" Asked the whiskered blond with a shocked face and saw the smirk on the oldest of Mikoto's children. "What else? I am working here with my wife." He said coolly while closing his eyes.

"EEHHH?" Naruto shouted leaning over the counter when Itachi continued to smile before opening one eye. "Like you're girlfriend said in the meeting where my mother was present. Did you really expect me to stay single my whole life."

"Touché¨ added Sei to the conversation which made everyone laugh.

The chefs served everyone their orders, with Naruto, Rinrin and Kikyo eating the Uzumaki special while the others were eating normal orders exception Sei who wanted extra menma to her order.

Shion gave Ayame a reading look for a moment which made her a bit uncomfortable. "When was your child born?" She asked which made Ayame chuckle for a moment. "I can't hide anything from a fellow mother's gaze. If I had to say, a couple years younger than your orange haired friend."

"Mou, I have a name, Rinrin, Rinrin!" Pouted the spear wielder before Ayame patted her head.

"I'm sorry Rinrin-san." The ramen chef apologized which made the girl nod her head in satisfaction. Itachi for his part looked at his blond haired adoptive brother with a serious look. "Naruto-kun... I wish to give you something that rightfully belongs to you. However I would like it if you came over to my home away from prying eyes and ears that report to those you do not trust." He said with all seriousness before smiling at them once more turning to his wife. "Ayame, would you please show them where we live."

"Of course, Itachi-koi." She replied getting ready before placing a hand on the whiskered blond. "Pay your tab and then we can go."

_"Damn... and I was hoping it was on the house too." _Sulked Naruto which made the family laugh at him for knowing what he was thinking.

_**[Itachi's house]**_

"I'm home!" Called Ayame before hearing some cursing about spilling something. Followed by a cry of pain from the same person who must have been slapped for his words. Considering the sound of flesh hitting flesh were any indication that is. "Rin-chan, you didn't have to slap me that hard." Said a lively voice.

"And let our son pick up foul language." A female voice countered. "That's like asking Kakashi to not read his stupid books in front of Minato or Jiraiya to not use our son as bait for women. Both of which would make him a pervert in the long run."

"But weren't you the one who suggested that we read some of those books to try out new things, ITA!" Shouted the man in pain. "D-Don't say it out loud!" The woman said embarrassingly.

"M-Maybe we should come back later." Sui said who is trying to hide her blush.

Ayame then waved her hand off. "Don't worry they are always like that," She said. "Believe it or not, but Rin is a bit of a pervert herself."

"Obito-kun, would you stop. I didn't slap you that hard-" Said Rin who came out of the kitchen before looking in the door way. "Ah, I-uh-um... A-ha-ha-ha."

"Hey Rin, Obito, look who's here." Said the ramen chef who brought out a blond haired man in front of her who waved nervously. "Hey, how's it going?" Naruto said.

The married couple blinked a couple of time before they finally recognize the person. "OH, Naruto!" Obito spoke loudly walking over to the blond. "Look at you, already looking like your old man and I bet you get a lot of looks from the ladies." he didn't noticed that Touka, Aisha, Sui and Sei were blushing.

"Please Obito niisan" said an embarrassed Naruto which made said Uchiha, his wife and the ramen chef laugh.

"Before I give what belongs to you, I want you to meet someone," said Ayame but before Naruto could ask; "Kushina, Minato come down there's someone you need to meet." from the second floor of the house a girl and boy around Riri´s age came down, the girl looked like a miniature Mikoto while the boy looked like brown haired Obito.

Ayame stepped behind the girl and Rin did so for the boy while both had put their hands on the children's heads. "Naruto-Kun, this is my daughter, Kushina." then Rin spoke "And this is my son Minato" Obito then laughed on the kid's shyness, "Oh don't be shy kids, say hello to your godfather Naruto," he said giving a wide grin.

The eyes of both children then opened up and run towards the blond hugging his legs "Uncle Naruto" they said at the same time. Naruto only gave a smile and ruffled their hair "So you named them after my parents"

"Well, I think it was the only way to honor Kushina-san and Minato-Sensei as well as you I hope you aren't offended" said Obito.

Naruto only moved his head "No, its an honor and I'm sure mom and dad would also feel the same way", then Naruto caught a mischievous glee on Obito´s eyes.

"So who are the lovely ladies Naruto?"

The members of the house hold hat sat up to talk with the arrivals, Rinrin, Tanpopo, Riri, Minato and Kushina were playing.

"So that's what happened, as much I like having you back, I don't approve on what they did, especially Hatake-teme," said Rin.

"Yeah who would have believed that Hatake would have stooped so low," said Obito.

"The next time I see him he will regret what he did to Naruto-kun and Riri-chan", said an angry Shion.

"At least I'm glad that there are nice people here" added a relieved Touka.

"Naruto-Kun, I need to tell you something, it's about Hinata and Hitomi," said Ayame, Naruto just then raised a hand stopping her from speaking.

"I know, she told me already when I was being brought back."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to ended here, the konoha bashing isint over also the next chapter while have the truth about the returning dead ones and why Minato and Kushina are not back, also expect Shion kicking Kakashis ass.<strong>

**Finally i posted two challanges on my profile.  
><strong>

**One is a Naruto bleach were Naruto becomes ichigo but i guess most of you wont like the pairing since its Yuzu and Karin(but dont have blood ties with Ichigo/Naruto)  
><strong>

**The other one is a NarutoxKoihime musou one (Please someone take it), you can do anithing you want in the story bu:**

**-konohas has to betray Naruto  
><strong>

**-The koihime musou world is the same world as Naruto so no dimention or time travel  
><strong>

**-Naruto joins the Shu faction(Ryuubi/Touka´s faction)  
><strong>

**-Only Koihime musou girls can be paired with the blond it dosent matter what faction (Touka,Aisha,Shion,Renfa and Ren have to be in it)  
><strong>

**-Konoha wants Naruto back, also i suggest konoha bashing exept for Kushina, heck i dont mind Hinata bashing.  
><strong>

**PS.  
><strong>

**please someone take them  
><strong>

**PS-2  
><strong>

**Ok this one is for my other stories.  
><strong>

**Were i belong-Well i have hada hard time with this one but dont worry i wont abandon this one since its one of my fav.  
><strong>

**Rise of the shredder-ok this one is on hiatus because i seriusly i dont know were to go.  
><strong>

**Naruto the bloodedge-This one i dropped it and its up for addoption if you want to do it send me a Pm and i will give some points i had for the story also i will say this, if you do this Story the pairing would be Ragna/Naruto with Noelle or Nu (you can add Makoto and Tsubaki ut thats it)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait -sigh- he problem i had to update this were the recent chapters of the manga when i saw how of an ass Obito was, and my new dislike for every canon girl in the series minus kushina. The author for stories are at fault for over using them and ruin crossover stories by having Naruto girls in them as pairing and yes im even guilty of this when i wrote this story because i still liked Hinata. Anyway i had this chapter for a whie and i decided to post it, i hope you enjoy it, i dont know when i would update this again or any of my stories.**

Everyone in the living room played close attention what the blond was saying.

"She told me that her mother was in a coma because of Haishi and the elders; she told me everything," said Naruto with tears in his eyes. "What Gaara did, and when she didn't want to wed him only her mother and Hanabi stood by her side, Haishi then attacked Hinata and Hitomi took the blow"

"What about your feelings for her?" asked Ayame.

"I... I don't know nee-chan, I care for Hinata, I still love her, but I could never betray Touka, Aisha, Sui and Sei. I also love them, I know it selfish to love more that one woman but I cant help it.

"It's not selfish Naruto-kun. You have suffered since the day you were born you deserve happiness and besides, me and the girls don't mind sharing. So long as the women in question prove themselves worthy," said Touka while everyone nodded. Naruto only led a small smile adorned his face.

A knock on the door make everyone turn their head, Rin got up and opened the door when a scowl adorned her face.

"What do you want Kakashi," said an angry Rin.

"Can't I come and see my friends," said the silver haired jounin walking past the girl. The moment he entered the temperature lowered while being seen by Naruto.

"You have a lot of balls coming here Hatake," said Naruto. Kakashi remained cool not giving in importance.

"Why do you say that?" he asked in a lazy manner.

"After what you pulled with Riri, you still have the audacity to say that?!"

Suddenly a huge killer intent flooded the area making even the Kyūbi's seemed tame. Everyone except Kakashi looked at the source which was none other that Shion.

"Excuse me, mister Kakashi, but can I speak with you for a moment in private?" she said in a seductive tone but the group from Touka knew she was pissed. Kakashi on the other hand followed the woman to one of the guest rooms thinking perverted thoughts unknown of the horror that awaited him.

Sure enough screams of utter pain filled the house.

"How dare you threaten Riri, you trash!"

"No. Please stop, my arm!"

"You think you are strong by taking a little girl hostage?!"

"No, please. That isn't suppose to bend that way!"

The sound of cracking bones filled the house until everyone heard a window smashing. Moment later Shion came from the room with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but I think you need a new window." Everyone sweat-dropped at the action.

In the main street people were going in their daily routine when something hit the floor in the middle, and to the horror of all it was Kakashi beaten to a bloody pulp. The ninja there took him to the hospital wondering what could have caused one of their elite jounin to have such wounds.

Back at the house everyone was talking again. Minato and Kushina hearing some of his godfathers adventures in the west, their parent paying close attention.

"Whoa Naruto. That's one hell of an adventure not to mention you got four beautiful girls who love you," said a smirking Obito which caused the girls and Naruto to blush.

"Anyhow I'm glad you found good girls and that you moved on after what those girls did to you," said Ayame.

"Not to mention, that all four of them are the family you always wanted," said Itachi.

"Well they are much different from the girls that are here, since well they are not fan-girls." Replied Naruto as he was thankful for not having such things in the West. For a couple of moments the blond Jinchūriki became very silent as he looked out the window as everyone talked about how the West is like. Touka seemed to notice her lover's silence as she followed his gaze outside the window to see a family of four walking happily.

The Queen of Shu is also a very perceptive woman despite her naive tendencies. In all their years they spent traveling in the West, she would notice Naruto looking at any happy family with a mix of jealousy, sadness and loneliness in his eyes. She was about to go sit beside him when he stood up from his seat saying he was going to get some fresh air by himself.

No one would argue with him because they all knew he really could take care of himself now. But they could see that he wanted to be alone.

_**Konoha: Night, Memorial stone**_

He did not know what brought him to this one location in the village as he could sense the ANBU near by watching him. This action made him scowl because he just wanted to be by himself of this one time. But even that was a little too much to ask for since Tsunade is in charge. Kneeling down to look at the names on the stone where those who were recognized as heroes. He then saw the names of his parents in nearing the top of the stone.

Naruto remembered the first time he remembered seeing this during Team 7's survival test. His naive way of thinking of wanting to be on this marker and of what it meant to be on it. At first he was scared because he said something without thinking of it first. But later on he actually wanted to be on the marker to show that even he could be a hero. But those dreams along with being Hokage diminished the days he was cast aside. He remembered a time when he snuck into the library to read books on various ninjas the leaf had produced. One that caught his interest is named Hatake Sakumo, Shiroi no Kiba (the White Fang).

He was surprised that Kakashi's father was a really strong ninja in his day and read as much as he could on the man. From the stories he read about Sakumo, Naruto added another person into his list of heroes. But then came the cold truth about Sakumo when he found the man had committed seppuku for a failed mission during the 3rd Great Shinobi War, by saving the lives of his friends and not completing the mission. At the time Naruto didn't understand what that meant because he had no friends at all.

But it was until after his mission in Nami no Kuni, that made him see things more clear than ever. Missions would come and go for the village, but the lives wasted on them meant more than just money. Bonds could not be truly replaced in ones heart or could be bought with money.

His time in the West intensified his belief. Being with Touka and everyone, he enjoyed being with Karin and her allies even thou Keifa would always try to get at him for that, but he wasn't the prank master for nothing.

Sheren was nice too and would help if it needed, he would also protect Yue as he did when she was blamed after what Ukitsu did, heck he even enjoyed being with Reiha, her cousin Miu and the Nanban barbarians lead by Mii even if they were as weird as hell they were smarter that the people from Konoha that's for sure.

But even so, they all share something in common, they were loyal and didn't let petty things turn one against the other, they even accepted Naruto as a person and not a monster even if they were not as close as the girls that came for him they were still true friends who would rather slit their own throats than to stab an ally in the back even if once they fought amongst themselves.

A smile appeared on his face remembering a certain event which was his birthday. In Konoha every time that day came he was always fearful for his life, but in Touka village the girls prepared a party for him, even inviting the other lords, just enjoying the day with them made it more special. Heck even the Cho sisters were there and performed songs to the blond.

'_Shows how much they care, unlike here,'_ he thought. Suddenly a sound of steps came from his back. Naruto didn't turn around since he knew who it was

"It's been quite some time Naruto," said a voice coming from the shadows.

"Not long enough Kazekage," said Naruto while starting to walk away. Gaara put a hand on his shoulder stopping the blond.

"Naruto when are you going to grow up?" said Gaara. "Stop acting like a child and do what has to be done."

If a sight could kill, Gaara would be nothing more that dust.

"You dare come before me and say that?" He said in anger "You, who copied my dreams and never thought of me as other that a nuisance. Tell me Kazekage, when they asked you who defeated you in the chunin exams, did you say it was me or were you to ashamed to be beaten by a no name that you gave credit to the Uchiha?"

Silence was all that came of Gaara's mouth. "I thought so," said Naruto and with that he returned to his friends.

**NEXT Morning**

Naruto awoke from a good night rest and for a strange reason he couldn't move, looking down he saw Touka and Aisha sleeping in his chest while Sui and Sei were each holding one of his arms.

The girls didn't want to leave him alone, even though they were sleeping in the floor of the living room since the rest of the girls were sharing the guest rooms and there wasn't enough space for them even thou Riri, Rinrin and Tanpopo were sleeping in Minato's and Kushina's room.

He then felt each of the girls snuggle closer getting more comfortable.

"Well it seems some people are rather happy," said Rin as she came down stares, she couldn't help but to let a smile seeing her sensei's son with his girls.

"Oh good morning neechan," said a blushing Naruto.

"Well make sure your ready for breakfast," she said with a warm smile. Later everyone was enjoying a calm breakfast.

"Mmm, this is delicious and there are new dishes that I've never tasted," said Itachi.

"Well, we got help from Shion-san," said Rin.

"It's the least I could do after you let us stay in your home," said the purple haired beauty. Everyone once finished started to help in the house. Naruto was going to help until Obito called him.

"Naruto can we talk?" said the former Uchiha. Naruto nodded and they went alone to the yard.

"What do you need Obito-niisan?" asked the blond.

"Naruto, I still don't know how you could have forgiven me after all I have done," said Obito in a regretful manner. "What I did, there is absolutely no excuse for and then you sacrificed seeing your parents and brought everyone including Rin. Why?"

"I don't think I can answer that. When I saw you during the war, I thought to myself that I could have turned out that way. Your team and mine were almost the same. The difference is that Rin was able to bring you back. Your love for her made you return. She was willing to help you take the right path and Itachi and Ayame also helped you," Naruto paused.

"Unlike you in the end the people I trusted cast me out once my usefulness to them was at an end. Obito-niisan both of us and Nagato-niisan were changed by this village, but I was dumb enough to still believe in it. I was naive enough to think the village would change," Naruto turned his head inside watching everyone.

"This village and our supposed friends have caused us only pain and if it weren't for Touka, Aisha and everyone I may have fallen in the same path. The reason I forgave you was because I understand you more than most. I guess if back then Kakashi wasn't full of himself things would have been different. "

"Well that hasn't changed much," said Obito and both men laughed.

"Obito, you may have been my enemy but now you are my friend and family. You have always been a good person but Madara tricked you thinking it was your fate to follow the curse of hatred. You, Itachi-niisan, Rin-neesan, Ayame-neesan and others still have the Will of Fire in you while in the rest of the village it has burned out".

Obito was letting tears fall from his face, he moved his hand forward and both him and Naruto started to shake hand. Inside everyone watched the scene, Itachi, Ayame and Rin watched with happiness the scene out side but were interrupted by a knock in the door.

"I'll get it," said Touka.

"No, it's not necessary," said Ayame.

"Please it's the least I can do," said the red head, when she opened the door a loud screech was heard.

"What are you doing here?!" came a yell from outside.

On the other side of the door stood Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. They had come to talk to Naruto and tell him what happened so they could try and mend their relationship and since his status as clan heir and last of the clan he had to take part in the CRA but what they didn't expect was to find one the western whores that had seduced him.

"Excuse me?" said Touka shocked at their behavior, not even the high western lords were this disrespectful.

"I said what are you doing here whore. You and your groupies should have been thrown in jail for what you did, now get out of the way," said the pink haired banshee as she pushed Touka out of her and her friends way. Touka didn't say anything but was greatly pissed which was a feat in itself since she has never gotten mad at anything, not even when that man stole her sword and threw her off a cliff.

"Who do you think you are barging in to our home?" asked Obito as he entered alongside Naruto.

"We don't have to answer to trash," added Temari.

"Besides we only wish to talk to Naruto-kun," finished Ino which made Touka, Aisha, Sei and Sui glare at the arrivals.

"We have nothing to talk about!" said Naruto with a great amount of anger in his voice.

"Please Naruto, we came to fix our relationships," said Tenten.

"What relationships? You fucking used me and then dumped me to get on your boyfriends' good sides." said a pissed Naruto.

"Please Naruto we know it was a mistake, please we want to be with you," said Sakura.

"No, you want to be with the Yondaime's son because his status is bigger that your ex-boyfriends as well as them not being what you always preached," he spoke each line more angry with hint of hurt no doubt by their betrayal.

"And besides he is taken," said Sei as she, Touka, Aisha and Sui each leached into Naruto's arms.

"No, he deserves better. You are just a bunch of whores," said Temari.

"Jealous? The fact that we have Naruto-kun´s heart as well as we have better bodies that you," spoke Sei again angering the girls.

"Listen you, you have no right on him, he belongs to us," said Ino.

"Don't talk about Naruto-kun if he is a mere object. He can make his own decisions," said an angered Touka which surprised Naruto and the rest of the girls since they never have seen her like that before.

"You girls better leave now," the girls turned around and saw an angry Ayame and Rin and right next to them was Kikyo which made the kunoichis nervous as she was able to instigate fear into Tsunade and the worst part was the shit eating grin on her face.

The kunoichi's left promising payback to the four girls, but before they could rest an ANBU appeared in front of the group.

"Namikaze, the council requests your and your companions' presence immediately," and just as he came he vanished.

"If it not one thing is another," said the blond completely annoyed because of all the unwanted visits. The group said their thanks to their hosts and left. At the same time outside of the village a large group was approaching.

"Halt, what is your business here?" said a guard but soon regretted those words because in front of him was the new Fire Daimyo.

During the war the Fire Daimyo was killed and his son took over ruling the Land of Fire. Unlike his father the new ruler was not a power hungry pig and when Naruto was banished he cut funds to the village after the trade agreements from other nations were chopped to bits. It also didn't help that he held Naruto in high regards.

"You don't need to know, "said the Daimyo. Then the guards saw also a large group of attractive woman that came with him.

"But they…" said the other guard.

"They come with me and if you don't what this to be the last thing you see, I suggest you also let them pass," and with that the entire group marched into the village.

**Council Chamber.**

The meeting didn't seem much different that the last one, the council just started to demand and demand which was really getting into the blonds nerves.

The worst part was that the clan heads and other were demanding that Naruto restore his clan and take a good chunk of wives. Of course he refused and his girlfriends were actually pissed after the last line from the council. Even Gaara was demanding of him which further pissed the blond.

Suddenly the door opened revealing another group of unknown women as they entered the room. Naruto knew who they were and was shocked to see them there.

"Karin, Sheren, Yue, Reiha, Miu, Mii, Pairen! What are all you doing here?" said a surprised Naruto as he saw his friends and fellow war comrades.

"Well, we came to help you. What the heck does it looks like we are doing," said Reiha who let out her known laughter.

"Reiha-san, could you please cut back on your laughter. I think my ear drum is about to explode," said Karin. Reiha only sent a glare to her fellow blond.

"Just what we need, more of the Namikaze´s whores," said Sakura´s mother.

"Where does he keep finding these hookers?" added Sakura.

"I wouldn't mind bagging some of them; they have nice bodies," commented Kiba. One after one, each of the members of the council gave insulting comments to the new arrivals.

The room then felt dead silent as the group from Touka village sent the council shocked looks while some like Touka and Shuri covered their mouths and Shion covered Riri´s ears.

"What?" asked Tsunade who had also bad mouthed these women. The silence was broken by Naruto clapping in a sarcastic tone.

"Bravo, Bravo. Leave it to Konoha to insult the most powerful rulers of the West right at their faces. You'll be lucky if a single brick of the entire Land of Fire is left," the council paled after what the blond said, then turned their heads to the women and saw all of them were pissed and all had a dark aura surrounding them (yes even Yue).

Shuuran, Shunran, Merinin and the others were ready to jump and kill them.

"Tsunade, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" came the voice of a very pissed Fire Daimyo who came behind them. He turned to the Western rulers. "I'm sorry everyone but this council is not made of the smartest people in the village."

Before they could say anything Naruto approached them and said something that made all of the smiled wickedly.

"This meeting is getting out of hand. Naruto I give you a deal," said Tsunade.

"A deal?" said the blond.

"It seems fair after all you did the same with me."

"You mean a bet?"

"Yes, a fight between you and the members of the retrieval team."

"Ha...hahahahaha, you have to be joking. Didn't they tell you that I was, even in a weakened state, wiping the floor with them before Hatake pulled his shit?!"

"They were ill prepared, but if you win you can march out of the village with no buts, but if you lose you have to take the mantle of Hokage."

"You're not backing down on this -sigh- ok I accept but don't try to pull a fast one on me or you'll regret it, so when will this take place?"

"One week, so that Kakashi can heal properly."

"He should stay in the hospital if he knows what is good for him."

Then the Fire Daimyo offered apologies to the guest but they said it wasn't his fault. He offered everyone his mansion in the village for Naruto and all members of the factions which they accepted, but before they could leave.

"Wait," said Sakura.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble Haruno," said Naruto.

"We challenge you," said the pinkette while pointing at all 4 of Naruto's lovers.

"What," said Aisha who only blinked along her friends.

"You heard right we challenge you to a fight, tomorrow to be precise. If we win you have to break out with Naruto," said Temari.

"How dare you ask that of us," said Touka again showing her anger.

"What's wrong are you afraid to be proven weak against us," said Tenten with a smirk across her face.

"Why you little…!" before Sui could say anything Naruto raised his hand.

"They accept, but if they win you and every Kunoichi in this village has to keep the hell away from me, are we clear?"

Sakura and the girls didn't know what to think, the way Naruto spoke with that determination started to build doubts but they accepted none the less.

The group went outside and headed for the daimyo's mansion while discussing the things in the meeting.

"Naruto-Kun, are you sure about this, fighting against those girls?" asked a worried Touka.

"Don't get too worried Touka-chan. Sakura and Ino are nothing more than fangirls that have never taken their training seriously unless it's to impress someone; you can take those two easily. Tenten and Temari might give you a little trouble since they are more serious about their training; but you, Aisha, Sui and Sei have been through much more rigorous training than them and have also fought in a war for more then a few years. I have no doubt in my mind that you are all much stronger than them," finished the blond while he rested his arms in the back of his head.

"They also have alot of nerve in insulting Karin-sama and everyone!" commented Shuuran who was clenching her fist.

"That's the problem, they think they are untouchable. They shall soon see otherwise," said Naruto but soon after bumped into someone. Naruto managed to catch the person revealing none other that Hinata.

**Ok I know you waited along time for this but I'm sorry. Personally the last chapter of the manga as well as some stories here have cut my inspiration and the fact I have a good Obito here, personally I was thinking of re-doing this story (but leaving this one as it is).**

**I thought of having his banishment after the Sasuke retrieval. The Koihime Musou is another world and he ends up there just like Kazuto in the visual novel but much earlier. He is still paired with Aisha, Touka, Sei and Sui but with the addition of Shion and Naruto becomes Riri´s adoptive father. Also I know most of you are going to hate or like this but I would remove Hinata as pairing; also the crew won't be as idiotic and self centered as in this, think on how the Lost Son of Konoha goes.**

**Also I was thinking of having some Dynasty Warriors characters appear, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, the leader of the yellow turbans (you know the bald, bearded sorcerer but I forgot his name) and Dong Shou (I don't know how you write it).**

**Guan Yu would be Aisha´s and her brothers biological father, he left the village to prevent an attack with some men from it, sadly he was ambushed the men killed and return to the village to find his family dead except for Aisha who he couldn't find, thanks to Naruto he decided not to take his life.**

**Zhang Fei is Rinrin's grandfather the one that say he died. Well he fell from a cliff and lost his memory, he wandered the land for some time until he meet Naruto and Guan Yu and recovered his memory, when he return for Rinrin she was gone as she started her adventure with Aisha.**

**Naruto, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei became sworn brothers with Naruto replacing Liu Bei. The Yellow Turban rebellion happened like in Dynasty Warriors and Naruto killed their leader who was using the Cho sisters.**

**During the anti-Toutaku alliance the three were volunteer soldiers and it was them that gained passage for the army at the gates in order to kill Dong Shou who is Yue´s uncle.**

**Anyway after the fight Yue joins Shu/Shoku and Aisha and Rinrin see their family members and all become one family.**

**Ok well during one accident Naruto, his sworn brothers and the girls get transported to the Elemental Nations and so the story begins.**


End file.
